


Written in the Stars - oneshots

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angels, By chance meeting, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Letters, Music Store, No Smut, Romance, Secret Plans, Singles Mixer, Valentine's Day, art class, day at the lake, fake relationships, guitar playing, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: AU scenarios where Poppy and Tora meet because of fate.First Story: During a costume party, our lovebirds have their first brief encounter.
Relationships: Julri/Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 123
Kudos: 117





	1. Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this one quite a while and happen to just finish it now.So please exuse the errors, it's not beat-read.   
> I wanted to share something for this Halloween season. But realizing, how the actual plot is going, I figured I might make this post into random one-shots about fate. 
> 
> I give all the wonderful credits to our amazing Lilydusk for providing such great characters to write about.

It was the last weekend of October and between the cities of Moonbright and Narin City the most luxurious estate that could possibly be its own town was the setting of the grandest party of the year. It was one of the oldest properties in the entire country and it was styled after Italian villas which brought many from all over to see it. This historical mansion had been featured on plenty of magazines and online articles. Like many times throughout that year, it was reserved for another luxurious party. Although it was not a clan related event, there were many clan members from all the families attending this night. All feuds were seized for this one night as they just wanted to enjoy some good old fun.

Everyone dressed in costumes as they made their way to different areas around the estate. Different music played through different parts of the property. All sorts of foods were offered and served to the guests. One could consider the party as a full blown festival but the invited guests truly knew this was going to be a night to remember. From politicians, celebrities, mafia members to the average Joe, anyone with an invitation and in costume was allowed in. With so many very important people under that roof, the security was heavy. Guards were positioned at every corner including the dark ones. Weapons were checked at the door with the exception that only the security carried non-lethal ones.

In the midst of all the fun, Quincey and Tora arrived well into the event. They managed to get through the gardens as they headed for a specific bar area. It didn't take long before Quincey was stopped by another guest and they began mingling while Tora stood off to the side. He wasn't on bodyguard duty that night but his instincts always kicked in. He waited patiently, casually looking around trying not to hear the fake laughs and empty promises between Quincey and his acquaintance. When done, Quincey and Tora finally made it to the bar area where Gyu happened to land a bartending gig for that night. Almost immediately another person began talking to Quincey while Tora leaned on the counter. He adjusted the neck part of his costume as it felt a bit tight. Right after, he took out his cigarette pack but he forgot his lighter in the car. With a deep sigh, he put his pack away hoping that maybe when he would escape Quincey, he would find one of his men at their post that would possibly have one.

Gyu served up their drinks and set them in front of Tora as he glanced around and over the top of people's heads. “Look at all these beautiful women. A shame that none belong to us.” He shrugged his shoulders as he was a bit disappointed to be working that night but in the long run, it would pay off and push him closer to getting out of debt.

“It's better that way.” Tora grabbed his strawberry juice and took off the strawberry garnish. He took a bite of it as he was starting to feel hungry. He hoped that Quincey finished soon or he'd go off on his own to find his own food.

Gyu nodded as he heard Tora. “Right. You okay?” Asking if there wasn't anymore he wanted before going to freshen up other guests' drinks.

“I'm fine. Just looking forward to taking this shit off.” Tora said as he was feeling a bit hot under that leather armor of his costume.

Taking another look at him and the back of Quincey. Gyu smirked as he complimented, “You actually look badass, Big Bro.” He said as he was a little jealous at how good both looked in their old fashioned warrior armor suits. “Well gotta go before the games start.” He turned and began serving the other guests.

Tora looked down at himself as he couldn't believe that Quincey convinced him to get dressed like this. He even insisted that Tora wear his hear half way up to give him more of an edge. Looking over to his right, he noticed that Quincey was far into the conversation, so he handed his friend his drink before going off on his own. He knew Quincey would text if anything. So he decided to get some food before slipping inside the house and finding a good view to see for later.

************

At the property gates, Poppy and her friends walked passed the security check. It was a little bit surreal for Poppy as she never attended a Halloween party yet in such a grand fashion. Looking over to her friends Mirabelle and Danae, she couldn't believe that they knew someone who could get them into this party. If she wasn't nervous enough, her friends even let her boyfriend Julri tag along. He was more into the extravagant party than Poppy was.

If she had her way, she'd be in her dorm room finishing up her college assignment and call it a night after a good scary movie. Besides she didn't really want party where there was alcohol, she was only nineteen. But her friends and boyfriend thought differently. While her friends dressed as two witch vixens, Poppy and Julri complimented each other as a fairy tale couple. For the night, Julri was half Pinocchio half donkey while Poppy was his blue fairy. She didn't really had time to shop for the perfect blue fairy costume, so she took her friends' old costumes and put it together to make her own. Although her dress was a two tone white and blue Greek Goddess style, she did wear blue fairy wings in hope that it made sense.

Walking down the long pathway, the group of four fell mesmerized at everything they saw. Taking their time to see each area, they finally met up with Danae and Mirabelle's friend. Julri and Poppy stood off to the side before they wandered off. Poppy didn't like the idea of splitting up but gave into Julri as he wanted to get food. Walking through the gardens, they finally made it over to a table of all sorts of finger foods. It didn't take long for Poppy to spot the desserts. Picking their favorites, they munched on a few before Poppy dragged Julri to the dance floor. If she was going to enjoy herself, she wanted to get a few dances in. Sadly, Julri didn't dance much and began complaining that his costume was making him real hot. Poppy kindly took his hand and they walked off to find a table to rest.

The couple stayed together a little while longer before Julri said he had to go to the restroom. Poppy was sitting at a table and decided to wait until he got back, hoping that her friends would come find her. She hated that fact that she didn't have her phone on her because there were no pockets in her costume. Reluctantly, she waited and watched other guests enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

************

Up on one of the many balconies that faced the gardens, Tora leaned against the large pillar as he finished eating from his plate of finger foods. He grabbed his drink and finished that one off too. He was glad that he was able to convince one of his men on duty to take a break. Yet, a little disappointed that the guy didn't have a lighter, Tora guessed he'd have to wait on the car ride home to reward himself. He stood there looking out to the guests on the ground floor. While trying to spot Quincey, Tora's eyes fell on someone else. At first just her backside as she walked hand in hand with who he guessed was her boyfriend. Rolling his eyes, Tora felt bad for the sucker in his poor costume. The guy's girlfriend on the other hand, Tora felt like she was a looker.

When he saw her turn her face, he smirked as he was right. He continued to watch them as they ate and then go dance. He chuckled to himself at how the guy struggled to dance and was out of sync with the beautiful woman. Continuing to watch, Tora was surprised that they didn't last long on the dance floor before they found a table. Curious to see her closer was starting to get the best of Tora. As he realized how much of a creep he was being, he looked away and tried looking for Quincey. He spotted him on the dance floor with someone dressed as a pirate. With his arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed, Tora couldn't help and drift his eyes back to the beauty from moments ago. He noticed that the woman's boyfriend was walking off and leaving her alone. Tora let out a chuckle as he couldn't believe that. If he was down there, he'd snatch her up from that pathetic loser in no time.

Shortly after noticing that the guy wasn't coming back, he watched the mystery woman get up from the table. She walked towards the garden. Tora finally got to see her whole face closer and froze. She had the biggest brown eyes he ever saw. Rosy lips from her makeup and her wavy hair pinned up to the side complimented her fair skin. Like any man, Tora noticed her body and liked what he saw. _Finally a woman with some meat on her bones_ , he thought. Her curves definitely filled out that dress of hers.

Continuing to see where she was heading, Tora made a mental note to purposely bump into her that night and get her attention if she was still alone. As he pushed away from the pillar, he placed his hands on the stone railing of the balcony and noticed closer that the look on her face wasn't of any enjoyment. He watched her enough until she disappear inside the house. Sighing, Tora went back to his previous position now wondered what was taking his man so long.

*************

She waited long enough at the table. Not one sign of her friends and Julri hadn't returned. With a frown and worry in her eyes, Poppy got up from the table and decided to go look for them instead. She strolled through the area making sure to focus on any sign from either her friends or boyfriend. By the time she made it to the gardens form where she first came from, she was starting to feel a little anxious. Poppy didn't like being alone and in a place she didn't know. The only thing she did know is that her group wasn't in that area so she would have to go check the rest of the estate. She was unaware of the set of eyes watching her. Her main focus was on finding at least someone she knew.

Passing the gardens, she couldn't remember which way to go back to. Remembering that Julri had to use the restroom, she wondered if he went inside the mansion to use the toilet. Stepping inside, she found other guests quietly mingling on couches. She eyed the full covered painting walls and the row of chandeliers. If this place was any more historical, Poppy would have bet that this place would be a museum.

She came up on the first restroom and saw the line. She thought maybe her boyfriend was held up in that. So she stood off to the side giving him a minute but nothing. She wondered that if he really had to go, then he would find a restroom with a shorter line. Thus, Poppy continued on. Upon hearing shrieks and laughter, she tensed up and stepped aside as a couple ran past her. She kindly excused herself when she moved past another group of guests who seemed to be blocking the large hallway. It didn't take long to find another restroom and that too had a long line. Her eyebrows furrowed as she didn't want to wait for Julri. When her eyes fell on the gran marble stairs, she wondered if there was an area on the second floor that could over look where she already had gone. Maybe in that view, she would be able to spot her friends. Making sure not to step on her dress, she went up to the second floor and looked at the sculptures of angel cherubs and other valuable items in cased in glass. It was then, that Poppy found another hallway filled with doors. A long sigh escaped her lips as she looked down the long corridor. Bracing herself, she stepped forward and began checking each one.

When she opened a few doors, she could have sworn she heard faint sounds of people partaking in scandalous affairs. The blush rose on her cheeks as she quickly shut those doors within seconds of opening them. Poppy was feeling so embarrassed to have heard that but thankful that the lights were off so she didn't see anything. Upon nearing the end of her search, the last doors opened up to an outdoor platform. Softly lit by lanterns against the wall, it's orange glow called to her. She didn't even take two steps out on the platform when she saw the back of a tall man.

“Oh, hello.” she softly spoke as she got his attention.

Turning to his head to look, his eyes locked onto hers. “Hi.” He stood straighter making him look even taller.

Poppy was shocked to see such beautiful eyes. She never seen the tone before and it made him look intriguing. Noticing that he was alone, she quickly thought there must be a reason. Frowning, she looked away as her cheek were still blushing. “I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll leave you alone.” She turned to leave.

Almost immediately, his quiet deep voice pierced the air. “It's okay. You can stay.” He watched her intensely and his face softened when she looked over her shoulder at him.

Poppy softly smiled and nodded. Turning to face him, she cautiously walked over and stood close by. There was a far good gap between them as she didn't want to intrude into his space. Placing her hands on the stone railing, she looked out and noticed the garden that she walked through minutes earlier.

Tora faced the same way she did. His eyes watched as guests made fools of themselves but didn't really pay too much attention. His thoughts wondered about the woman next to him. He licked his lips as he wanted to look at her but couldn't. She was so close now and hew wanted to get even closer. Glancing from the corner of his left eye, he saw her staring out to the garden. If anyone saw them, they would be looking like a couple of teenagers who didn't know what to do.

The silence was starting to creep in but neither one of them knew what to say without sounding stupid. Simultaneously, they looked down to their hands. Poppy was feeling more aware of the man next to her and couldn't help the need to say something or she would feel that she was being rude. Tora on the other hand was contemplating on making his move. With a shake of their heads, they both turned toward each other. Their eyes met again.

Poppy saw him step closer as she opened her mouth to speak. “So do you kn--” But in that very moment, her words cut off as his lips found hers. She froze at his sudden actions. She didn't expect it. Another thing she didn't expect was how soft and plump his lips were. His kiss was gentle yet passionate. Her eyes drifted close as he continued to kiss her lips. But as he lingered, she felt his hands on her waist and made her react again. She pulled away from his kiss. “Wait!” Her small hands pushed against his hard chest. “What was that for?” Her fingers touched her lips while her eyes widened.

He had a smiled on his face. His dimples appeared on each cheek while his tongue gently passed across his lips. “Felt like kissing ya.” He settled on her eyes as he could still taste her kiss.

Her face expression changed to confusion and anger. “Do you just kiss random girls you don't know?”

Pfft. He let out a soft chuckle. Shaking his head, he replied to her. “Not really.” he still saw how bothered she was and he straightened up. He cleared his throat as he looked out to the party. Nudging his head, he added, “Saw ya down there. Ya look a little down, thought I'd make it a little fun for ya.” His eyes returned to hers and gave her a smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I'm not down.” She thought about how she was feeling just minutes ago.

He arched an brow. “Ya not?” He took an eyeful and knew she was looking adorable in that very moment. He wanted to kiss her again. “Then why the sad look?”

Poppy looked away and moved to face the railing. Without looking at him, she answered. “I'm not sad just...I came here with my group and we got separated.” Her eyes lazily searched for a familiar face.

Stepping next to her, his body facing her, he leaned his elbow on the railing. “You mean that jackass?”

Her head shot up towards him. “He's not a jackass!” She saw him intensely looking at her again. Before her cheeks could blush again, she looked away and continued to defend her boyfriend's costume. “He's Pinocchio...turning into...a jackass.” she closed her eyes as she did realize the irony of it. She heard him softly laughing which made her let out a giggle. She covered her lips with the back of her fingers before she stopped herself. Looking at him, she frowned at him. “Don't laugh.”

Tora quieted down. “Sorry angel.” He wasn't apologizing for his comment but for making her go through so many emotions within seconds. He didn't really want provoke anything but her will to accept another kiss from him. It was safe to say that he quite enjoyed their little peck. He enjoyed it so much he was already wondering what her tongue would feel like against his.

“You think I'm an angel?” Her brows arched as she changed the subject.

He nodded as he looked at her costume again. “Well isn't that your costume?”

She smiled but shook her head. “I'm the blue fairy.” When his face didn't find the recognition, she took her time to look at his costume. “What are you suppose to be?”

He shrugged as he still didn't know. He just went along with whatever his Blonde friend ordered him to. “Guess a warrior, knight or some shit.”

Taking a step back, she tilted her head. “A warrior...like from ancient Narin?”

Tora smiled at her as he knew what she was doing. She was trying not to focus on their kiss. He took a step closer. “Whatever you want sweetheart.” He was smiling big time on the inside when she kept taking a step back. When he had her back against the stone pillar, he leaned down and softly asked her, “Can I kiss ya again?”

Her eyes widened her back touched cold stone. When she heard him ask the question, she instantly replied without much thought. “No!” She saw him frown as he leaned away and took a step back. She continued to look at him straight in the eyes. “I have an boyfriend.” she said more to herself as she was realizing what she had done. If she would accept the other kiss it would mean she was admitting to cheating. Something that she never in her life would do.

“The jackass?” Hearing her rejection stung Tora. He wasn't used to it from women but then again he wasn't the one always asking. If he wanted it, he'd do it and the women gladly accepted it. Except on this night for the first time, this little woman got the best of him. “What a shame.” By now, Tora was fully interested on her. _Why was it that you only want things more when you can't have them?_ He thought to himself.

Continuing to look at her, he leaned in again. “What?” She tried moving her head back but the pillar wouldn't allow her. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips as he getting even closer. Just as he was so close, he turned his head towards the party. Startled, Poppy licked her lips and then followed his eyesight. “Did you hear something?”

In truth, he did heard more laughter but nothing that would interrupt their little moment. When he knew he got her distracted enough, he turned and his lips found hers again. This time his hands cupped her face and locked onto her neck. He brought her in closer to him and felt her lean into him. With a deep breath, he pulled away slowly and breathed out, “Sorry. Ya lips are so inviting.”

Poppy was blushing harder than ever. Her breath began to pant. She was speechless this time. Something about his kiss was definitely pulling her in. When her half closed eyes looked into his, she whispered, “you kiss...” His lips locked onto hers again. The harder he pressed the more she found herself opening her mouth and inviting his tongue inside. Grazing his teeth and his tongue with her tongue. She let out a moan when felt him suck on her lips. Never had she experienced such a passionate kiss. This stranger was definitely different compared to her boyfriend. The thoughts of Julri rushed through her mind, bringing her back to reality. “NO!” She pushed against his chest and made him step back. Putting her fingers over her lips. Panic began to fill inside her head as her chest heaved harder while catching her breath.

Looking her surprised, he knew she enjoyed as much as he was. “Ya liked it. Didn't ya?” He licked his lips. “I know I did.” He smiled at her as he never kissed anyone like that before. He felt the spark between them. It made his blood rush through his whole body.

Blushing, Poppy tried to avoid his eyes. Her chest continued to heave up and down as her breath came out harder. In truth, she did enjoy his kiss but her guilt wasn't letting her feel any other way. In her eyes, she just cheated on her boyfriend without even thinking about it. Biting her bottom lip, her tears filled her eyes. “What have I done?” She let out in whisper.

Tora's smile faded when he saw her reaction. He stepped closer to her and reached out to her. “Hey, ya didn't do anything wrong.” He glanced over the balcony and knew no one was paying attention. Turning back to her, he closed the gap between them. He placed his finger under her chin to have her look at him. “I'm sorry for kissing ya like that.” He wasn't a man to apologize so often but he knew it was wrong, especially if she was taken. He knew he was damned because he let his lust get the best of him.

She looked into his breathtaking eyes. His voice spoke truth and knew he was being truthful despite not knowing him. They continued to look at each other moving their faces closer. The pull was getting harder to resist. When their lips were inches apart, they heard voices calling out for her. Snapping out of their daze, Poppy turned her head to the party and could see her friends looking around from the garden. Looking back to Tora, she stepped away from him. Shaking her head at herself. “Oh my god, what am I doing. I have to go.” She pushed past him bolting out of the area. She dared not to look back because she knew if she did, there was no way she would be leaving that party without that warrior man.

Tora watched her go as he stood there. He couldn't leave his position but a big part of him wanted to chase after her. Realizing he never got her name or number, he sighed. He ran his large hand over his face and wiped at his mouth. Taking in a deep breath, he returned back to the balcony railing. He leaned against it and waited for her to appear again. It took not but five minutes for her to appear. She looked like she was gliding through the garden bushes when she finally slowed down and walked over to her group. From his point of view, she still looked like an angel to him. Someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. He could tell she was different from other women.

************

Down in the garden, Poppy caught her breath and tried fixing her hair that was coming out from her hair pin. Danae and Mirabelle watched her walk over and immediately began questioning her as she walked up.

“Girl, where have you been? We have been looking for you!” Mirabelle pointed out.

Poppy gave them an apologetic look. “Sorry.” Her mind went back to the kisses she shared with the stranger and knew she would not speak about it. Sucking in her lips, she looked over her friend's shoulders and saw Julri coming back as well. He was adjusting his costume and Poppy could assume that it was irritating him. Continuing to focus on her boyfriend, she noticed his hair was slightly messy and his lips were red and swollen. “Julri, why are your lips swollen?” She asked putting the attention on him and not on her because she knew hers would be too after what she did.

He covered his mouth as his eyes slightly widened. Glancing from Poppy to her friends who were rolling their eyes, he just shrugged it off. “Must have ate something I'm allergic to.” He rubbed at his lips.

Poppy sighed and nodded as she wasn't going to pry anymore. At the very moment, the fireworks began to go off again. “Can we go home now? I've had enough for tonight.” She saw them nodded and turn to head to the exit. She took a few steps before looking over her shoulder and up to the balcony. He was still there and looking at her. In the very moment, she felt a tug at her heart. Thinking it was her guilt, she turned and left with her group. She would have to tell Julri about her deceit...eventually.

***********

Tora still stood in his position. His hands resting on the stone railing again. His heart sank as she was walking away. It felt as a part of him was being pulled from him. It was strange for him to feel such a way. He never felt that before. As he continued to watch her from above, he heard footsteps approaching and heard Quincey's voice. “There you are, I've been looking for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Tora replied, still he did not move his eyesight.

Quincey joined him and looked down to the guests. “Yeah.” He glanced over to Tora and could see him focused on something. At first he thought maybe it was trouble but when he looked over to Tora's line of direction. He saw a brunette in the long dress with a curvy form. He arched an eyebrow as he acknowledged her beauty. “Who's that?”

“An angel that fell into my lap.” Tora said almost inaudible. He saw her turn and look up at him. His heart skipped but then sunk again as her eyes spoke everything to him. He had lost her and knew that he would probably never see those big brown eyes again.

“What did you drink tonight?” Quincey teased as he never heard Tora talk like that. Seeing his friend behaving like that was a shock. Looking back down to the party, he saw the girl and her friends walk out of eyesight.

Instantly, Tora snapped out of his thoughts when they heard the guard coming back from his break. He sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. Let's go back. I'm needing a refill.” He pushed away from the railing and walked away. Quincey was hot on his trail as they went downstairs to enjoy the rest of the night.

***********

_A year and five months later..._

He drove his red car into the countryside town named Moonbright. He pulled over to the side of the road under the roadside pointing towards the train station. Already irritated, he got out of his car and looked at his phone. He scrolled through his text messages pondering where his so called friend was. This was the spot that he was suppose to be but Tora saw no sign of him. Until he heard the echoing of a woman's scream. With cigarette pressing against his lip, he looked up and over to the trees and shrubs. Instantly thinking there was another person involved, he reached behind him and slid out his gun from the back of his pants. He wasn't planning on taking it out but he knew that his chances were slim if he planned on saving someone's ass. Tora dreaded using his gun in unplanned situations.

But just as he took out his gun, he froze when his eyes watched the rustling of the bushes. Appearing from the middle of them, a small woman came out. She looked disheveled and while holding onto her bag, she began walking away without even noticing him. Tora on the other hand, stood against his car as he took notice of the sun strands landed on her, making her appear angelic. He fell mesmerized to her beauty and suddenly it felt familiar. It was his mystery woman. The one he thought he would never see again. He was so focused on her that he burnt his thumb on his lighter. Snapping him back to reality, it didn't take long before Tora went looking for this angel, hoping to get some answers. His so called friend forgotten.

**The End**


	2. Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul departs from heaven, destined to be reunited with their other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is a little out there. After seeing a couple of fan based drawings on instagram and now from the recent fast pass episode, I had to write something. Especially while I'm in the middle of writing some rough chapters in current story.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy and as always please excuse any error you find.   
> Let me know what you all think.

In the high heavens among all the white soft and puffy clouds, strings of sunlight peeked through the entire sky. This was the home of Angels. Countless of them congregated there as they spent every moment watching human life evolve. Above them, lived their maker, their ruler, who they call the Almighty One. This being loved them all. Even the creation of man. Together, the Angels and the Almighty waited for their returning members. Every time one returned, two were sent back. This was the never tiring and endless cycle.

The human soul once it returned to heaven was always made into an Angel. When these divine beings were sent back to Earth, they were either the Angel on the shoulder, the spiritual guide or reborn as humans. What happened to the winged creatures once they no longer have a human to guide, well the Almighty One assigned them to another human about to be born. So if there are more than a billion humans on the planet, the population of Angels was double. Earth was crowded indefinitely so it was safe to say that even humans often lost their Angel on their shoulder. Those humans were then considered bad seeds. They would be tied to the fallen, the lost, the one called devil.

In the mountain of clouds walked an a grown Angel. She greeted others as she parted clouds to find the young. When the spiritual beings have been in the grace of their maker for so long, their grown angelic bodies eventually turned youthful again. The Almighty One made it that way, so when young human children return before their time, there was always little Angels for them to play with. These little ones were referred as cherubs.

Upon coming up on a clearing of clouds, the grown Angel jumped and spread her wings to gracefully land on another cloud. She walked the hill before coming up on an opening. In the middle of this cloud, she saw a lonely cherub.

Immediately sensing that she wasn't alone, the little one looked up. “Who is there?”

The Angel looked at her and slowly went forward. “It is I.” They smiled at each other before the Angel joined the cherub and together they looked down. They had no names in heaven but everyone knew who was whom. The cloud opening was settled over a certain land. A land filled with different cultures and filled with centuries old history. Moving the cloud with her little hand, the cherub narrowed it closer to appear on top of a building. The magic of heaven opened the building's rooftop for them to see inside. Though humans could not see them, the Angels saw everything.

In this building sat a little boy in his bunk. He sat alone holding onto a little toy. He shivered and did his best to not cry. Face covered in dirt as well as his clothes. It appeared that he had not had a bath nor food in days. The grown Angel frowned as she hugged her little companion. “You have been watching this mortal child for a while now.”

The cherub nodded as she leaned into the embrace. “Something about him calls to me.” She spoke so sweetly as she continued to watch the little boy. “I can see right into his soul.” They watched as his Angel came into view and did his best to hold the boy. On cue, the boy calmed down and laid on his borrowed bed. He rubbed at his tired eyes.

“I see.” They continued to watch while the Angel peeked into the boy's spirit. “His soul has been reborn time and time again.” She knew that he had a strong one because the Almighty One.

The cherub looked over her feathered brown wings and nodded. “Yes. The Almighty One has not called his soul back.” She looked back to the boy on earth and then looked into his golden eyes. “ I wonder why.” She whispered.

“Perhaps it is because this soul is unfinished. It is why it keeps fighting. Last time he lost his life to the devil.” The grown Angel said as she could how many times his soul had been reincarnated.

“Perhaps this soul is unfinished because it is lost.” The cherub replied.

“That may be.”

They fell silent, still watching as the boy closed his eyes and started crying. “Look, he's crying.” The cherub frowned, having the need to go to him.

The other Angel knew it too well. She had seen his beginnings and knew the reason behind his tears. “Yes little cherub. He cries for his parents who have abandoned him.” She knew that the devil had tempted the boy's parents' souls.

Desperate to give him comfort, the little one turned to her comrade. “Should we tell his Angel to give him hope?”

Giving her an kind smile, she reached up and tucked a hair strand behind the little one's ear. “Don't worry little one, his Angel will comfort him. See?” Then pointing over, they saw as his Angel hugged him tightly and then the boy quieted down before falling asleep. Never letting go of his toy.

Having enough to see, the grown Angel moved her hand over the cloud and closed the link to Earth. The cherub sat back on the cloud with her arms around her knees before she spoke, “I will tell the Almighty One to send me back.”

Surprised to hear that, the other looked upon the little one. “But you have not walked on that plain in ages. Are you sure?”

The Cherub smiled and nodded. “I was made into an Angel to watch over those who desperately need guidance and then to welcome other cherubs home. I am still but a soul who has lost their mate. I have watched many reunite from up here. I am ready to be reunited with my other half.” Even with such a small body, she spoke with an older mind. This particular cherub had been among the Angels for centuries. She had watched many come and go but never asked to returned. Always waiting for her mate to return one day except his soul was trapped on Earth. When she found him, she was already a cherub and had to watch him from above the clouds.

The other Angel understood. “Then I will pass the word to the Almighty One.” She said as she stood and offered her hand.

The cherub took it and sprung up. Smiling up, she asked. “Will you go with me and be my Angel on my shoulder?” Comforted by the request, they both knew the answer before ascending to the higher level to speak to their maker.

*************

Without wasting anymore time, the Angels were granted their wish to return. Making their way down to the lower level of clouds. They came upon the platform from where they would descend to Earth. Bidding a safe passage to other Angels, the pair readied themselves. When their feet touched the edge, they were greeted by the Almighty One's voice. _“Cherub?_ ” They looked over their shoulder to see a large streak of light among the bed of clouds. “ _When you arrive to that plain, your body and mind will not remember him. But your soul will be tethered to his and his to yours. Both of you will endure hurtful journeys until you meet. Only then will you reunite.”_

The cherub felt her little wings flap open as the air brushed through them. “What will happen after we reunite?”

“ _Together you will embark on a wonderful journey until I call both of you home_.”

“Will you call us together?” She would not return until she made sure her mate would come home with her.

“ _Yes. I think this time your half will be ready to come home_.”

Her companion looked at her as they took hold on their hands. “Ready little cherub?” Her large white wings flapped open like an extension of her body.

The cherub looked back once more to see the light dissipate. “Yes.” Returning her focus back to the edge. They continued to hold onto each other's hand and then took two steps forward before leaping off the cloud bed. In their descend, the Angels embraced each other in a tight hug before they became a beam of light. Dashing across the night sky they flew to their designation like a shooting star. Landing in a countryside town hours from Narin City.

************

_Nine months later..._

In the General Hospital in Moonbright, the white door opened into a small room where the tiny cries of a baby filled the area. By the bed, two proud parents looked at their tiny bundle of joy. Caressing her tiny fingers and her little brown hair. Big smiles crossed their lips as the little baby opened her eyes. Big and brown to accompany her little cherub cheeks. The trio locked in their moment, not focusing on the doctor and nurses in the room. Gently rocking the baby to sleep, the husband kissed his wife's temple. “Have you thought of a name?”

The wife softly gasped as her baby grabbed onto her finger. She smiled as her baby girl closed her little eyes. Looking up at her husband, she smiled. “Poppylan.”

************

_Twenty years later..._

Poppy sat across the table with Mr. Lam at Chevy's restaurant. She couldn't believe she had run into the pervert from the train, of all places. Blushing hard and doing her best to focus on her lunch meeting, her thoughts were everywhere. Trying to keep up with the conversation, she felt her heart tug at her. She didn't know why she was feeling like that but it seemed that her soul was nudging her to look over. Unaware that her Angel on her shoulder was whispering into her ear, “ _It's him. He's here. Come on, turn your head._ ”

Going along with a fake laugh as she heard Mr. Lam laughing at his own words, she nonchalantly turned her head just as she saw the very tall raven haired man come into view. He was walking behind two others who were dressed like him. He was on the phone but when he looked over to where she was sitting, her cheeks turned red once again and she snapped her head back to face the old man in front of her. Silently hyperventilating, she began thinking that he had given her an 'Ha-I-saw-your-breasts-popout' look.

She was feeling so embarrassed that she didn't notice that the man had actually started smirking because she was looking adorable to him. After that little moment, he continued on his way to his table, in the back of the restaurant. Shortly, still embarrassed with herself, Poppy excused herself to use the restroom. Unfortunately for her, once she was coming back out, she watched as her potential investor was walking out the restaurant with shady characters.

“ _Follow him_.” Poppy reacted and began walking after them to only feel her hand being grabbed. She spun around and there in her close proximity stood the man who occupied her every thought since first running into him. Recognizing him right away, she heard his deep voice.

“I wouldn't do that If I were you, kiddo.”

Her brows arched up and without another second, she replied, “You...you're acquainted with those guys aren't you?” She was observant enough to see the matching suits and neck tattoos. “I don't know what kind of illegal syndicate you guys belong to...but I'm not going to sit by and watch as you put someone I know in harm's way...!”

Tsk. The man looked at her with amusement in his eyes before she tried to excuse herself and pull her hand away from his hold. He continued to watch her as she ran off, only for him to cross his arms over his chest and tilt his head. He was definitely intrigued by the short woman. Something was telling him to follow. _“Don't be stupid. Don't let her out of your sight.”_ He shook his head before he casually made his way out of Chevy's.

But as things would go, that brief moment would not be their last. These two were meant to keep meeting up and eventually be together. Their souls were tethered to each other.

**The End**


	3. Guitars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to Poppy that meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another that I had in the works. With a suggestion from GreekGoddess, I decided to combine it. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Song in the story:  
> Queeny by Jesse Younan (tribute song)  
> Psycho by Muse (after tribute)  
> Time is Running Out by Muse (last song)
> 
> the name of the band, I made up. If it sounds familiar it's a coincidence. Also, tiny detail spoilers for non-fast passers.

The door ding-donged as customers came and went. It was fascinating that the chime of the door was still sounding strong despite how business was going. Yet, no body bothered to notice the chime as they were so focused on their needs. Upon walking inside Toxicity Music Store, there were a few people browsing the store and respected the signs of 'You break it, you buy it.' There was not point of putting up signs of 'Please don't touch' because the owner figured that if he wanted business, he had to let his customers touch and try it out. He was an honest man trying to make a living, so with any item sold always made his day.

What also made his day was the help from his employees. Sure they were little rough around the edges but their looks pulled off the incredible sales. His favorite employee was the oldest among the teenagers. He was twenty one but his persona made him look older. The dudes respected him and the ladies gushed about him. With all the business that young man was bringing in, the owner let the man play with all the guitars he wanted. Plus, he took the liberty to tune up and fix any damages done to the instruments. Sure, the music store wasn't his first priority and the owner knew it but he still let his employee come in when he could. The younger boys idolized or feared him but it was safe to say everyone enjoyed their time when they walked in and left even more impressed.

On another slow day from his other job, the star employee sat behind the large counter in the middle of the store. He began restringing an acoustic guitar while the others handled potential buyers. In his faded dyed copper brown hair, he hung his head low as he just wasn't in the mood to deal with stupid customers. His attention was on the beautiful master piece on his lap. Sensing the eyes on him, he ignored the giggles and shook his head when they attempted get his number for private guitar lessons. He was quick to turn them down but always pushed them to his horny coworkers who enjoyed playing that part.

He was nearing his lunch hour when the door dinged open again. He was already finished restringing the guitar and tuning each string. Strumming the guitar, he began to playing the song that had been on his mind lately. It was also one of the few songs he learned to play on his own when he first picked up a guitar. Getting into the right rhythm, he focused on each chord he played. His hair making it hard to see past the counter. It had grown longer and was ready to be dyed back to it's natural color. Besides, his punk coworkers were starting to copy his mannerisms and he found that annoying.

At the entrance of the store, stood a short curvy brunette who walked into the store. She was just nineteen but at the age, she was way beyond her years. Head-strong compared to her friends behind her. They couldn't care less about the instruments on display but their interest were on the boys working. Eventually, the short one pulled away from her group as she had to get what she was looking for. Browsing the store in her little yellow sundress, she didn't care that no one was paying attention to her. Her mind was on one thing only. She was looking for specific guitar strings that most music store would have to special order. Looking at the guitar section, one of the teen employees came over to her. As he asked her if she needed help, he was readjusting his backward hat on his head.

Looking over to him, she smiled at him. Taking one last look at the selection on the wall, she began to ask him about the specific strings. Giving some very descriptive details on what she was looking for. Staring at her, he got a bit intimidated. When he first approached her, he thought he could easily persuade her into giving him her number. But after realizing she was a real customer, he cleared his throat and pointed her to the register. He explained that he wasn't an expert on guitars but his coworker over there was their expert on it.

She thanked him before she walked away from him. On her way to the counter, her eyes fell on their selection of guitars. Admiring on how they were organized, beginner guitars on the left and the expertise guitars to the far right. Continuing to look at them, she caught the sound of the acoustic playing. What grabbed her attention more was the song that was playing. Her head turned towards the song and saw the employee that was she mentioned.

Although it was at a slower pace, she knew that song very well. It struck a cord with her as she found herself slowly walking towards the counter. Her eyes focused on the man's hands as he strummed the strings while she sung the song in her head.

Just a foot away from the counter, she stood there feeling the water fill in her eyes. When the tears threatened to fall, she looked down to regain her composure. Once the guy stopped playing the song and was just fooling around with the cords, she snapped her head up. Finally taking in his appearance, she noticed he was wearing a blank tank top and dark jeans. He had tattoos on each arm and one on his neck. His dark roots peeking through copper hair.

Refocusing on what she was there for, she cleared her throat and stepped closer to the counter. “Excuse me?”

The man didn't turn his head as he continued to tune a string that was sounding off. “I don't do private lessons. Damian is the one you're looking for.” His voice was distant and standoffish.

Her brows arched. She continued to look at him before crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm not looking for private lessons.”

“You need something fixed?” He strummed the guitar again.

“No.” She said as she was starting to find his attitude bothersome. Already feeling like making a complaint to the manager, she continued to stare at the man in front of him.

“Then what do you need?” He played the guitar again until he was satisfied that the guitar was sounding perfect.

She huffed out a breath. “How about a better attitude and an apology?”

“What for?” He finally put the guitar down and then began pushing his face out of the way. When he looked up, his eyes locked on to hers.

Seeing his face, she felt her stomach flutter. They stared at each other for a long minute before she uncrossed her arms and leaned her hands on the counter. “For being rude to a customer and assuming things before she could ask what she needs.”

He smirked. “Sorry. Didn't mean to take it out on you.” Looking at her, he could tell she didn't belong here and was probably a beginner or here for someone else. Nonetheless, he couldn't help to think she was pretty cute looking. With her brown hair parted into two loose ponytails that rested right above her ample breasts. He stood up from his seat and stood proudly at his full height. “Let me start over...How can I help you, sweetheart?” He winked at her as he took a step forward to her.

Rolling her eyes, she reached into her purse and took out a pink stationary paper with strawberries imprinted on them. “I'm looking for these type of strings? Do you have them in stock?” She handed him the piece of paper and looked at him sternly, not wanting to acknowledge his wink.

He took it and read over her writing. Noticing the types of strings she was looking for, he glanced up at her. “Yeah we got them.” He handed her paper back and moved his chair to unlock the counter casing behind him. “How many do you need?”

“I would like three packages of each type, please.” She watched as he crouched down and saw his shirt ride up, exposing a bit of his back's skin. Snapping her head to the side, she tried not to look at him. Trying not to focus on how good looking he was, her mind went back to the song he was playing. “So you're a fan of Captains of the Underground?”

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked again. Swearing to himself that he could see her blushing, he decided to humor her. “Yeah they're alright. Like more of their earlier stuff though. They've kind of lost their touch since they became mainstream lately.”

She had turned back to look at him and nodded. “Yeah but their songs are still pretty good compared to other bands.”

Once he had what she wanted, he locked up the casing again and stepped back towards her. He fanned out the small packages out in front of her on the counter. “Their sound has changed since their original lead guitarist left the band.” He let her check out her order before he went over to ring her up. “What kind of guitar do you play?”

She looked at him surprised but she figured he was only asking because she was buying strings. “Oh um...I play mostly a Charvel Pro-Mod, Gibson Les Paul and a Fender American. But I can really play all of types.”

This time he looked at her surprised. “Make sense why you need all these strings.” His eyes wondered to her outfit again. He would have never guess such a tiny thing could play with big guitars. It was like this little woman was checking off all the right boxes on his perfect woman list.

Nodding, she gave him the money and waited for him to give her change. “You know, you play that song pretty good. There aren't many people who know that song.”

He gave her the change and then bagged her purchase. “Any true CUG fan would know that song was a bonus track off their second album. It's a classic.”

She glanced away briefly before looking back to him. “Yeah. The lead guitarist wrote it for his kid.”

“Yeah I heard or read it somewhere.” He handed her the small plastic bag.

Taking it, she felt a spark at their fingertips. They flinched and then nervous chuckled at each other. Her cheeks blushed harder as she tried to avoid his intense eyes. Noticing the poster pinned to the counter, she read it and then her head nudged to it. “So are you going?”

He was beginning to find her adorable and her soft voice was doing a number on him. He cleared his throat when he heard her ask. Looking over to the poster, he saw what she was referring to. “Oh fuck yea. A buddy of mine scored tickets.” He said talking about his other boss' son, who really grown to be more than a buddy. They were practically brothers.

She continued to stare at the poster a little longer before gathering courage to look back up at him. She softly smiled. “I hope you enjoy it. Heard there was going to be a tribute.”

His brow arched and grinned, displaying his dimples. “Thanks.”

Hearing her friends calling for her at the door, the young girl began to move away. “Well thanks for helping me today...Tora.” She glanced down to his lanyard with his name tag on it. The complaint to the manager was already forgotten.

He reacted with glancing down his tank top and saw what she was looking at. He smirked before looking back at her. “Any time...Poppy.” He winked at her again as he had caught her name being called. The young girl blushed again before she walked off and joined her friends. They left the store and Tora watched them continue walking down the street before they were out of sight. He chuckled to himself but quickly turned annoyed when he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to see his coworkers Damien and Brian smirking at him and wiggling their eyebrows. Tora sighed and shook his head before grabbed the guitar he was playing and took it back to the display. He was ready for his lunch and decided that he would treat himself and go to Alice's.

**********

_**Captains of the Underground Concert – One week later** _

By the time sunset came on the day of the concert, every rocker near and far filled the largest arena in Narin City. Not an empty seat in sight. As the sky got dark, the lights came on until the opening acts came on. Even then there was still people coming in after buying merchandise and beverages. Nearly an hour an half into the concert, the lights shut down after the last opening act finished and the crowd began chanting the acronym for the band. When the announcer's voice came on, the whole place shouted loudly. Within minutes, the sound of drums and the electric guitar began and the stage when from dark to light. The singer of the band came out and on cue he began signing. It didn't take long before the audience began signing along. Swaying and banging their heads, they got louder each time the guitar solos filled the whole place.

Four songs later, the staged dimmed down and while Randy, the singer, stood by his mic stand, the rest of the band made their exit. Randy let the arena cheer and with his signature smile, he placed a finger to his lips. On command, the place went quiet. He glanced over his shoulder before he began to speak. “Let's take a little moment here...This past week marked a special anniversary. For you old fans out there, you may remember that we didn't always have Zack as our lead guitarist. He has done one fucking amazing job playing those riffs for every song. Man we thank you.” the audience shouted their cheer even Randy applauded.

After the crowd quieted down, Randy continued. “Anyways, before Zack, there was our mad lead guitarist Jacky Boy. As some may know, he passed on about six years ago. We miss him every fucking day and we know he's watching us from rock heaven. So tonight, we dedicate this concert to him.” When the last words were spoken, a large white screen lowered down behind him, covering the band's set. Looking for his cue, Randy grabbed the mic stand. “This next song was a bonus track off our second album. The band thought it was only fair to show this instead.” He raised his hand before his spotlight turned off and he made his way backstage.

A second later the screen lit up and old footage of a home video began playing. There was a short black and gray static for two second before the film began with Randy and Jacky Boy on their tour bus. They were walking down the narrow path to the bunk beds. In Jacky Boy's arms was a little toddler with the big brown hair and matching eyes. Quickly, voices echoed throughout the arena as they were conversing about how to put the little one to sleep. It didn't take long after tucking her in that Jacky Boy made sure her favorite stuff tiger was in her arms. Calling her Lollipop, he kissed her forehead before telling her that like him, her tiger will always be there to protect her from harm. The little girl smiled and then asked for her lullaby.

It was then Jacky Boy glanced over to the camera. He pushed his glasses up his nose before he moved out of camera to get his acoustic guitar. He came back into view and sat down a far corner of the bunk, hunching over without hitting his head, he began strumming the familiar tune.

Over in the VIP section, Tora sat watching the video. He paid close attention to the little girl as she listened to her father sing. He wondered how the girl would be feeling at that moment. Wondered if she would be there at the concert, listening. Without showing it on his face, Tora felt a little sad. He noticed as the cigarette lighters and phones began lighting the darkness. And the soft echoing of the audience singing along. Another thought entered his mind. He remembered the girl from the music store telling about the tribute. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips as he was amazed that she was right. Turning his attention back to the screen, he continued watching.

As the video continued it moved from the home footage to a montage of Jacky Boy. Pictures of him on tour with the band, video snippets of him holding onto his newborn daughter. Other pictures of them together throughout her early life. All of them displaying how much love Jacky Boy had for her. From her crawling on the garage floor during band practice, walking wobbly to Jacky Boy before he picked her up and swung her up in the air, to even her giving each band member little flowers she picked up on the road. That last video snippet was one of the five year old sitting on the big speaker on stage while Jacky Boy and Max, the drummer goofed off on stage.

Right after, the song ended it went back to the home video footage, showing Jacky Boy setting his guitar down. He then leaned over and kissed his now sleeping daughter goodnight. Afterwards, he looked over to the camera and holds up a peace sign before the screen faded to static. Another image of Jack “Jacky Boy” Wilkes appeared on the screen with his birth and death years right below it.

The audience began applauding and cheering while others still lighting up the place with lighters and phone lights. On the side of the stage behind the stage, stood Poppy watching the audience reacting to the tribute video. Her nerves were shot as she couldn't believe so many were attending. In a split second, she wondered if the guy from the music store was there. She wondered if she could see him but when she tried peeking, there were too many faces for her to focus on. Mentally shaking her head, she took a deep breath and concentrated on the present. She stood near the back up instruments and out of the way while the backstage crew was getting things ready for the band.

As she looked over to the guitar display, she began reminiscing. It had been a long time since she saw her dad's face. Although her heart ached, she smiled seeing his smile again. She had pictures of him and her, thanks to her grandmother but she never saw the ones from tour. She had practically forgot that she spent her first ten years on tour with her parents until her mom left and her dad had to be more responsible.

Doing her best to not cry, Poppy was so thankful for the invention of waterproof mascara. Listening to that song again in such a short time frame, hit her hard. So when she heard the audience applauding, she watched Randy go back out under his spotlight. He was joined by the other band members. The crowd cheered even louder until Randy simmered them down. He would then introduce Poppy to the audience as it was well rehearsed the day before. Poppy took in a deep breath as her body trembled. She felt the backstage crew encouraging her to go. Softly giving them a nodded, she walked out onto the stage. Each member of the band took turns hugging her as the audience applauded louder. While Randy went on to explain to the audience that Poppy would be honoring them to play a few of her father's songs with the band. The crowd continued to shouting their joy while the band and Poppy got in position.

Looking at the large arena, Poppy felt her heart stop. Her nerves were coming back full force and she could feel a breakdown coming. But she didn't get a chance when her “Uncle” Randy came up to her and encouraged her to ignore them and play from her heart. Showing them that Jacky Boy lives on through her. Finding her voice, she told him that she was ready to rock.

She placed the shoulder strap over her black short rolled up sleeve, T-Rex playing guitar shirt. She made sure the guitar wouldn't get caught with her mini skirt. Grateful for her high platform boots, she wouldn't be falling over and looking as short as she was. Taking a few breaths, she adjusted her messy high ponytail before taking out the pick from between her chords. She glanced over to her amp and knew she was ready to go. Holding onto her dad's favorite guitar the Charvel, she looked over to her “Uncle” Max on drums. He dipped his chin down, signaling her to go a head. She inhaled the biggest breath she could take as she fingers went to position and she took the lead and began playing. When recognizing her riff, the audience began shouting and dancing to the rhythm. Shortly the other band members began playing and the song continued on.

As her fingers moved, she closed her eyes feeling her dad's presence. It seemed to have calmed her and gave her a boost of energy. Swaying her hips and banging her head with the beat of the drums, she continued playing her dad's guitar riffs. Luckily for her, it was the last song she learned from him but he never got to play it with the band live. He wrote the guitar riffs but by that time he was already too weak to play because of his chemo treatment.

By the end of the song, she was feeling the adrenaline rush. Looking out to the crowd, she hoped that her dad was listening as she dedicated her playing for him that night. Zack began the next song with his guitar, then Max went off on the drums. Poppy waited for the right moment before she began playing along. Shortly, Randy began vocals while he stole glances back to Poppy. He winked at her as he encouraged her to keep going. Poppy's fingers began doing their own thing as she kept in right tune and played the right riff at the right time while her head began bopping with the beat.

Over in the audience, Tora and his best bud Quincey sat in there seats watching the show. Tora chuckled to himself while knowing he was definitely played by this sweetheart when he recognized her the moment she walked up on stage. She was being modest at the store with him. It was no wonder she looked familiar. She was the kid of one of his favorite guitarist. If her sweet like nature and feisty personality were already intriguing, he was definitely paying closer attention to her now. She was amazing on guitar and would probably carry a good conversation with him about music if they would meet again. Continuing to watch her moving, Tora was becoming infatuated with her curves, the way she moved and had a gut feeling that she would enjoy a good meal with him.

Quincey leaned over to Tora and slapped his arm. “For being small, her hands are quick. I think she plays better than you.”

Tora arched an eyebrow as he already concluded that. Looking down to wrist, he was glad that Quincey got them backstage passes. He hoped that she would be there, so he could talk to her again and maybe ask her for a private lesson.

**The End**


	4. VIP lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Guitars.  
> Poppy makes Tora blush like a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for all of you fans out there....
> 
> Here's the second part from the concert story plot. Enjoy!

Once the concert was over, the band walked off stage and straight into their changing room for a little relaxation. After freshening up, they crowded around Poppy, giving her praise and much appreciated hugs.

“You totally kicked ass out there, lollipop.”

“Thanks Uncle Max.” Poppy smiled within their hug as she felt his bear hug tightened.

After Max the drummer pulled away, Zack pushed his way in and side hugged. “Killer job kiddo.”

“Thanks Zack.”

His eyes lingered a little longer than they should have and then shook his head. “You're a hell of a looker too.”

Randy immediately stepped in and pulled Poppy away from him. “Easy there Zack.”

“What? I'm just saying...”

Randy pointed a warning finger at his band mate. “She's the same age as your sister Tracey.”

“For real? ”Zack arched an brow and looked at Poppy.

She smiled sweetly and then giggled. “Yep. I'm nineteen.”

Scratching the back of his head, Zack looked at her disappointed. “Damn. Well you're going to make some guy very lucky some day.” He was known as the ladies' man of the band and would have a new lady under his arm at each show. But he preferred his ladies to be at least in their mid twenties. It made the age gap smaller. Randy and Max had significant others from time to time but that night, they were riding solo.

Just then their assistant walked in. “Guys, we gotta get you over to meet the fans.” She said as it was time for the meet and greet hour.

Pulling away from her, Randy looked over his shoulder. “Pops, you're sticking around right?”

“Um..if you want me to Uncle Randy.” She wasn't planning on staying because she already had in mind to pack up and change.

“Of course, we'll see you over at the VIP in an hour okay.” He winked at her before he and the other two walked out of the room.

Poppy stood in the middle of the room for a second before she let herself geek out. She had such an adrenaline rush out on stage and it felt incredible. She couldn't believe she played to a packed stadium, let alone with a famous band. Once she became calm, she quickly went into the bathroom and freshened up. She changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans with a pair of converse. Brushing out her hair, she let it down before taking off a little bit of the dark makeup. She settled for a little more natural look, her usual look with a touch of pinkish lip. After she was done changing, she began collecting her guitars and placing them in their assigned cases. Knowing that once she would get back home, she'd clean them out before heading to bed.

Before she knew it, the hour passed and Nancy, the assistant came for her. They walked a little bit until there was a golf-cart waiting and drove it around the stadium to the VIP area. Assuring her that no one would touch her belongings, Nancy was very kind to her and even explained to Poppy who would be among the backstage passers.

******

Upon entering the VIP lounge, the guys of the band met more fans and other record label personnel. The further they went into the room, they met eyes with two more fans. “Hello. The name's Quincey. This is my buddy Tora.” Quincey said as he shook hands with all the members.

Randy nodded as he kindly stood in position and took pictures with them. “How are ya guys? Did ya enjoy the show?”

Quincey and Tora nodded as they stood a little taller than the band. “Oh very much. Nice touch on the tribute for Jacky Boy.” Quincey added.

“Thanks. You guys thirsty? Take a seat.” Max offered them as he took his seat on the couch. Quincey and Tora at first declined as they took their seats. They began talking with the band, more Quincey than Tora but both were very excited to be talking with the guys.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a line of females walked in. Zack immediately stood up. Grabbing the champagne, he walked over with a devilish smirk. “Hi ladies.” The women began to giggle as they crowded around him. A few walked over to Randy and Max.

Watching the guys turn their attention, Quincey nudged Tora's arm and whispered to him. “This just turned into a meat fest.”

Tora rolled his eyes. “Quince, they're rock stars. What did you expect? Of course there's going to be chicks.” His eyes looked up as one girl walked over to him. He shook his head, telling her that he wasn't interested.

“Very true.” Quincey kindly declined her too as she wasn't his type. He was a little interested on a tall red head with orange highlights in motorcycle clothing off in the distance. Hearing the distance voices, he swore those around her were calling her, Cordy or maybe it was Gordy. Either way, he knew he had to be a little closer to get her name right.

Suddenly, both men snapped their head over to Randy as he stood up. “There she is!” Looking over in the direction he was looking at, they watched as a short little brunette walked in along with the band assistant. “Come here, I want you to meet couple of people.” Randy met her halfway before he wrapped an arm over her and guided her over to another group.

Looking over, Quincey arched a brow as he noticed right away her height. “She's a lot shorter in person.” He turned to look at his friend and saw the awe-struck look on him. “Tora?”

The moment he saw her, his eyes locked onto Poppy. His hands became clammy so he balled them up thinking that would make it better. Following her around the room, he didn't hear Quincey talking. That was until he felt eyes on him and he blinked before turning his head to Quincey. “What?”

Quincey smiled big. “Oh you're smitten by her.” He knew Tora long enough to know that the large man never showed any woman the time of day.

Tora looked away and around the place. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Mmhmm.” Quincey chuckled before he looked over to where that girl was. He noticed that she looked around and had finally laid eyes over to them. Seeing her return her attention back to her group, Quincey smirked as he glanced over to Tora, who had gone back to looking at the short woman.

******

Randy brought her over to their record label manager. “Poppy, this is Gil from Giant Goldfish Records.” Poppy looked at the long ponytail haired man. He was wearing just a regular shirt and jeans. Nothing to her screamed snotty businessman, but who was she to assume things.

“How you doing little lady?” Gil smiled and extended his hand out.

“Great thanks. It's nice to meet you.” She shook his hand politely.

“Same here. You got really great skills. If you interested, here's my number.” He took out a card from his wallet and gave it to her. He was honestly fascinated by her guitar playing and wouldn't mind signing her, if she made a career out it.

“Gil, she's still in high school.” Randy chuckled.

Poppy smiled as she took the card. “Actually, I'm already at the university Uncle.”

Randy looked at her and laughed. “That's right. I just keep thinking you're still a kid.” He then excused himself from Gil and turned them around. “Come on, there's more people who want to meet you.” Poppy nodded and smiled the whole time as her uncle Randy introduced her to everyone he knew. He displayed her like the proud uncle he was and she didn't complain. She loved her honorary uncles even if they weren't blood related.

Between meeting people, her eyes had recognized the copper hair and gold eyes sitting on a couch. Trying not to be obvious, she also tried not to blush but she noticed the smirk appear on his face every time their eyes met.

When she finally getting a moment alone, Poppy ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to the bar area and ordered a strawberry juice. As she was waiting, she felt someone walk over.

“Hi there.”

Her eyes met with a broad chest. Moving her eyes upward, she met with a blonde haired man with a little scar over his eye. “Oh um hello.”

“I'm Quincey.” He leaned against the bar counter, his body facing her.

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled politely.

“I'm sure you already been told how good you are.” He said as he knew she probably had heard that a million times.

She giggled before she nodded. “I've been told once or twice.” She looked at him and saw the wristband, indicating that he was a backstage passer aka a fan. “Did you enjoy the show?” She began to make polite conversation.

Quincey took to her easily. Something about her told him, she was perfect for Tora. Smiling at her, he nodded. “Oh I did. Matter of a fact, so did my buddy over there.” He pointed over to the couch, where Tora still sat, trying not to look over to them.

Glancing over, Poppy smirked as she remembered Tora's words. “So you're the one that got the hook up?” She looked back to Quincey, thinking he was Tora's wing man.

Surprised, Quincey stood taller. “You've met before?”

The bartender had placed Poppy's drink in front of her and she took it a second later. “Briefly. He works at the music store right?”

Watching her sip her drink from a little stirring straw, he smirked. “Oh yeah definitely him. Can't miss him.” Enjoying every second, Quincey was liking her more and more. She was definitely made for Tora.

“You'd be blind if you do.” She giggled as she glanced over to Tora and noticed how large of a man he really was.

Quincey nodded as came up with idea. “If it's not too much trouble could we get a picture with you?”

Surprised at his request, she looked at him with both eyebrows arched. “With me?”

Quincey nodded again. “Yeah...it's an honor to take a picture with Jacky Boy's daughter.” He waited for her reply and smiled when she finished her drink and set it down. She nodded and he then lead her back to the couch. Taking his seat, he left the middle open for her. “Tora scoot over, she's going to take a picture with us.”

Poppy looked at him and softly blushed. “Hi.”

Tora moved a bit over and locked eyes with her again. “Hey.” Poppy broke eye contact only to take a seat between both guys. She watched as Quincey got another fan to take a picture. Tora hardly ever smiled in pictures but in the two that came out, there was a glimpse of a smirk on his face.

“Thank you so much.” Quincey said as he looked over the picture.

Poppy nodded. “It was my pleasure.” She wasn't quite sure about if she should get up or not.

“Wow, you're so photogenic.” He showed them to her and Poppy leaned in to see.

Quincey took the opportunity to give Tora a look. A look of telling Tora to jump in. Tora rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Quincey stop making her uncomfortable.”

Gasping, Quincey shook his head. “I'm not. Am I?” He turned to looked at Poppy.

Poppy smiled at him and shook her head. “Not at all. I'm just new to this.”

“You never been to a concert before?” Quincey was surprised.

“That's not what I meant...um.” She paused as she chose her words carefully. “I've never been backstage or done the VIP lounge.” In truth, she had attended one other concert with her ex boyfriend and his taste in music wasn't her cup of tea.

“You ever performed like that before?”

She shook her head. “No. This is my first time.”

“Ever?” Quincey adjusted himself in his seat as he was talking to her. “What made you do it?”

Unfamiliar with the so much attention, she blushed. She shrugged. “Several things.” Biting her bottom lip, she felt Tora's eyes on her but he didn't say anything else to her. She glanced out to the rest of the room and saw Max waving her over. Looking back to Quincey, she also gave Tora a quick glance. “I have to go talk with my uncles but it was nice to meet you Quincey and nice to see you again, Tora.” She got up from the couch and waved to them while she walked away.

When she was an earshot away, Quincey turned his body towards Tora. “What are you doing?”

Tora had crossed his arms over his chest. “What?”

Looking at him like he just missed the greatest opportunity in his life, Quincey scoffed. “She's adorable and you can't even talk to her?”

“Obviously she's busy.” He gestured over to her as she was talking to the band members.

“And what, you can't get her attention? Come on, I saw her glancing over to you. And, you staring hardcore at her.”

Tora watched as Poppy smiled and agreeing to something that Max was telling her. He definitely taken with her but he couldn't figure why he felt the tightening in his chest. His eyes had glanced around and could see people already hooking up and doing extreme flirting around the room. Looking at her again, realizing she had no alcohol drink in hand. Telling him that she probably wasn't drinking or at all. If that was the case, she definitely checked off another thing in his list.

Still sitting and not wanting to be glared by Quincey the rest of the time, he looked back to his friend. “Fine. But you're finding your own way home tonight.” He stood up from his seat.

Quincey watched him get up and knew what he was referring to. He chuckled. “I bet good money that she won't even let you kiss her.”

Turning to look down, he smirked. He took the bet. “Get ready to put your money where your mouth is.” He walked off to the bar. Quincey chuckled to himself as he knew Tora had a couple of moves. Curious to watch, his attention was quickly distracted when that red-orange hair woman came to sit with him. Introducing herself, Quincey was immediately smitten by his new sugar plum.

Tora stood by the bar and ordered two strawberry juice cans as he kept an eye for his opening. When he noticed that she stood just outside of a circle of people, he knew she was just there listening and not fully apart of the conversation. He walked over to her and offered her one of the cans, which was wrapped in a napkin. “Need a refill?”

Turning her head, she eyed the can in his hand before she looked up to meet the husky voice. She smiled as he guessed her preference in drink. “Thank you.” She took it and opened the tab. She took a sip before she wiped any excess off with her thumb. “Your friend is nice.”

Tora took a sip of his juice as well. “Yeah. He's the best.” He saw her look up at him and he quickly cleared his throat. “Don't tell him I said that.” He winked at her.

She shook her head. “You don't say it much do you?”

“What?”

“How much of a good friend he is.” She looked at him with big eyes.

Trapped in her stare, he shrugged. “Don't need to. It's sort of...understood.” He began to think back how many times he had told Quincey what a great friend he was.

Thinking it over, she took another sip of her drink. “He seems like the type that would enjoy hearing it from time to time.”

He knew she was right but he wasn't going to just admit it right then and there. Glancing over, he spotted an empty couch. “Sooo, um...” He pointed his thumb out towards it. “Do you want to sit down?”

She looked over to where he was suggesting. As she was returning her eyes back to him, she spotted someone looking over to them with hungry eyes. She softly chuckled as she stared down at their shoes. Both wearing high top converses. “As long as you don't say on your lap. Because I think that girl over there has been eyeing you and she looks like the type to want to sit on your lap.” She quickly pointed to the other woman's direction.

If Tora didn't know better, he could see the blush on her cheeks. He licked his lips as he ignored the comment about the other woman. He was already in the presence of an angel. However, as much as he wanted to behave, his perverted mouth always had its mind of its own. “What's wrong with my lap?” Mentally smacking his forehead, Tora couldn't believe he just said that to her. He was acting like a teenager when he was already a grown man.

Poppy became tight lipped and her eyes widened. “....” She knew he was definitely trying to make a move on her but she wasn't going to be play easy. Clearing her throat, she looked back up at him and diverted the conversation. “So how long have you been playing guitar?”

Shoving his free hand into his pocket, he gripped his drink in the other as he felt like he was sweating bullets. He couldn't believe this little thing in front of him was making him gush over. Looking into her eyes, he softly grinned when he heard her changing the subject. “Apparently not as long as you have.” He thought back to her performance and wondered if she injured herself. “Do your fingers hurt?”

She brought up her free hand to her face and then shrugged. “They'll be sore tomorrow but I'm use to it.” She eyed the bandage on her middle finger and the indentations on the rest of her fingertips. “Good thing I keep my fingernails short or I'd have a bunch of broken nails.” She giggled as she knew she should have invested on nail guards but she was no chicken and figured she'd be laughed at if she wore bandages on her fingers. Plus, the sound was always different when she wore them.

By then they had walked over to the couch and sat down. Sitting pretty close to each other, Tora made sure to keep his voice low enough only for her to hear, since the rest of the room were busy in their conversations. His thigh and her knee bumped into each other as Tora took hold of her hand and smirked. “They look good to me.”

Blushing, she took back her hand. “Thanks.” She watched him take a sip of his juice and waited until he swallowed before she asked. “Do you play in a band?”

He licked his lips as he shook his head. “No. Why?” Tilting his head, his hair shifted and draped over one eye.

“I don't know. You got the look for it. You know, the hair, the tattoos, and the bod--” She stopped herself from finishing that. The blush spread to the rest of her face and her ears were feeling hot.

Tora thought she was adorable in the way she blushed. Not helping himself, he had to tease her. “You like what you see?”

“That's not what I mean.” She snapped her eyes to him.

“What do you mean?” He smiled and his dimples appeared on full display for her.

“I just meant that...” She felt into his dimple trap and lost her train of thought. Then, quickly she blinked and turned her head. Frowning, she lowered her head and stared at her hands holding onto her juice can. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume things. I mean you didn't think I played guitar either when I first walked into the store.”

Watching the blush fade away, he stopped smiling. He felt his chest tightened as he heard the saddening tone in her voice. That brought him into being serious. “I'm really sorry about that.” He figured he should apologize to her again. He didn't like it when people assumed things about him, so he felt bad about doing that to her.

After hearing him apologize, she turned her head and smiled. “It's okay. You already apologized.”

Seeing her smiling again, he felt like he could continue being playfully with her. “Technically I apologized for being rude.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled before she shook her head. “Behave yourself.”

He leaned closer. Close enough to whisper in her ear. Wondering how far he could go with her. “If I behave, you think you can give me a private lesson?”

Her eyes widened again. He was too close for her liking but his whispered voice had surprised her. “Me?” She turned to look at him as his eyes were on her. Almost mimicking the hungry look from that other woman. “Oh I don't know...” Suddenly, it dawned on her. He was testing the water. All of his flirting was just a game for him. She figured that if he wanted to play a game, she'd play right back. “I don't think you can keep up with me, Tora.” She stared at him before she moved even closer to him. In her peripheral vision, she could see where his leg was, so without tearing her eyes away, she placed a hand on his thigh.

Tora blinked as he saw her sweet demeanor change into a sultry look. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting that at all. Feeling the warm touch of her palm on him, stirred his crotch awake.

Poppy saw him look down to where her hand was and she purposely slid it higher. In her most sexiest voice impression, she batted her eyes at him. “I mean this is the private lesson you were looking for right?”

He looked back at her before his eyes drifted down to her body. Even in the t-shirt he could make out the outline of her large breasts. When his eyes went back to hers, he furrowed his brows. “Really? Right here?” He wasn't one to shy away from going to second base right away. He just figured she was more reserved.

Seeing him questioning her movements, she could practically see the smoke coming out of his head. “What's wrong Tiger?”

He felt her hand slide up to his abdomen and then slowly trail up to his chest. He leaned closer to her until their lips almost touched. “Didn't think you were that type of girl.” He said very softly.

Her eyes fell to his lips as they were so close. She felt his breath on her face, picking up on a hint of cigarette and strawberry. While she had his attention on their lips, she rested her hand over his pectoral. Just when his bottom lip touched hers, she clamped down on his skin. Pinching him as hard as she could, she pushed her head back. “I'm not!”

“Ahh!” Tora jolted back and placed a hand over the spot she pinched him.

“Stop assuming things about me.” Poppy punched his arm before she shot up form her seat. “Jerk!” Stomping away, she placed her juice can on a little table.

Tora watched her get up as he was shocked. No girl had ever done that to him. Even with her small hands, she got a good grip on him. Rubbing at the sore spot, he got up too. “Hey, wait!” He called out as he began to follow her. “I'm sorry!” He didn't care that they had eyes on them now.

Seeing Poppy walking away from the tall guy, Max pulled away from his conversation and stood in her way. “Lollipop, you okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her over to make sure she was alright.

Poppy didn't budge from his hold as she brushed some hair behind her ear. “Yeah Uncle Max, I'll be okay. Nothing I can handle.”

Max looked at her a little longer and nodded. He knew she could defend herself but it still worried him because the guy she was talking to looked like he could do some damage. His eyes fell on Tora even though he spoke to her. “Say the word and we can get security to escort him out.”

Poppy shook her head as she didn't want to ruin anyone's fun. She stood there as Max went back to his little group and continued talking. Wrapping her arms around her, Poppy was about ready to head back to the changing rooms and go home for the night.

Tora stopped just a foot away from her. Frowning, he ran a hand through his hair. Looking down to the floor, he calculated what to exactly say. But nothing came to mind except how he really felt. “Poppy, I'm sorry. I really am.”

Spinning around, she placed her hands on her hips. “I might look naïve but I know when a guy is being a pervert and playing me.” She looked so serious that her look would kill.

His eyes met hers. “I didn't mean it like that.” He knew partially he was teasing her but truthfully he was interested on hearing her play for him. “I really would like to hear you play in private sometime.” He paused before he decided to share his secret. “Your dad was my idol. The first song I learned to play was your lullaby. I wouldn't stop playing it until I got it just right.” It was like she had given him some sort of truth serum and he was determined to say all his truth until she believed him. “I'm a huge fan of his and I guess now, I'm your huge fan.”

Poppy had to admit, that he was real good with words when he wanted to be. Even with the sincere look in his eyes, it was hard for her to believe him. Looking away, afraid to fall into another trap of his, she commented, “Sounds like another pick up line to me.”

“A little bit...fuck okay it does sound like one. But I promise I'm telling you the truth.” He felt another tiny ache in his chest. Trying to think of another way for her to believe him, his thoughts came to his blonde wing-man. “Since you don't believe me, ask my buddy Quincey.”

She saw how serious he was and how he didn't blink, not once. He was being earnest and could tell in his tone of voice. Glancing at his hands, they were relaxed and not balled up. He was opened to her and not putting up a wall like many guys do. Relaxing her own stance, she brought an arm behind her and gripped her other elbow with it. “Thank you for being a fan of my dad's work.”

Tora read her body language and knew this was his shot. He was really liking her already and would be damn if he didn't try. Stepping closer to her, he took her free hand in his. “If you let me, it would be an honor to take you out for dinner. I mean, unless you already ate.” He softly smiled.

She did like seeing him smile. It really softened his scary exterior. Thinking about his request, she debated on giving him a rain check but her stomach was screaming at her to take the opportunity. With a tiny blush, she arched a brow. “Your treat?”

His smile widened and nodded. “Yeah, we can go wherever you want.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared into space. “I have been craving some seafood.”

“I know a great little place.”

When she met his eyes again, she suddenly remembered where they were and she didn't just want to leave her things behind. Her guitars were the most valuable thing to her, not because of their price tag but because her father gave them for her. “I don't know. I have to get back to my place and leave my guitars.”

“That's fine. If you want I can take you.” It was the least he could do for her as long as she accepted to have a late dinner with him.

By then, Randy was making his rounds again and had caught the last bit of their conversation. He saw the puzzled look on Poppy's face. He wasn't going to deny that he had been keeping an eye out for her during that whole time but the chemistry between them was definitely there. It reminded him of her parents when they first got together. Only now, he hoped that history didn't repeat itself.

Slipping behind her, he leaned into her ear and whispered. “He might be rough looking but seize the day, lollipop.”

She snapped her head to him while still letting Tora hold her hand. “What about my stuff?”

Randy shrugged as he stood straighter and chugged back his beer. “Don't worry about it. We'll take them to the hotel. Just pick them up tomorrow before we head out.” He winked at her. “Go have some fun.” He gave Tora an approving nod before he walked away.

Poppy watched him go before looking back to Tora. “Okay, let's go have dinner. But no funny business.” She smiled which in return made Tora smile too. They both turned toward the door. “So tell me about your tattoos.” She stated while Tora glanced back to see Quincey in deep conversation. Opening the door for her, Tora began to tell her the short version back stories of all the tattoos he had.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if you encountered some errors.  
> Overall, thank you all for the great feedback.


	5. Letters and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being release from prison, Tora makes a rash decision that ultimately works in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and all the feedback I get from each storyline.  
> I hope you all enjoy the next one. 
> 
> If I don't get another chance to post for WITS, hope everyone has a lovely and safe Thanksgiving.

Sitting the yellow sports car in the middle of Narin University parking lot on a Saturday morning was not something he planned to do. He could have gone to the Quincey's gym and spent most of his morning there. However, the fact that it was just a small room with no windows, it was eerily familiar to him. Especially since he was just released from prison the previous Tuesday. Upon his release after serving two years, he was “welcomed” home by the clan. The party was almost as big as the one for Vincent's birthday bash. Held at Club Miracle with almost every available dancer at his disposal. Yet, no matter how many drinks were passed around and many more attempts to get laid. This dark haired and tall man only craved his only vice. His favorite pack of cigarettes. Within that night he had finished off half a pack and reluctantly giving into one of the strippers, Tora was not satisfied.

Over the time he spent on the inside and once solitary confinement was done after a few months, the remainder of his time was spent in general population. He had become a model inmate. Mostly because he just didn't want to deal with petty fights. If a fight were to break out, he sure enough ended it before it got started and all he had to do is give his most menacing glare to whoever was trying to cause trouble. Tora knew there were other inmates that hated him but they never did anything or at least succeeded in their attempts.

When his first year came around, he was approached by the warden. Both men didn't like each other but they respected one another. After a very long hour of convincing, with the condition of unlimited supply of smokes, Tora agreed to do what he thought was stupid, the pen-pal program. So the first Saturday after talking with the warden, the volunteer English professor met with Tora and other selected inmates. Randomly chosen, they were given their first letter. Their chosen pen pal were students from the professor's university classes. Unsure of what to do, Tora looked at the nerdy professor for guidance.

As kindly and friendly as he could be, the man just told Tora to write whatever he wanted. He could get to know someone by giving advice or simply telling his story without any judgment. So finding his favorite table our in the visiting tables, he opened his letter and met the person that he would come to trust for the following year. Noticing the nice penmanship right away, Tora skimmed through the letter at first.

_Hello,_

_My name is Poppylan but I go by Poppy._

_I don't really know where to start. I've never really put too much thought about writing to someone random, yet alone someone in the penal system. I don't know your story or even if you would ever want to tell it. For whatever reason you are in there, I can only imagine that you don't have much choice in anything at this moment. So I'm giving you the choice to tell me anything you want._

_I'll make this letter short by quickly saying something about myself. I'm a freshmen at Narin University. I was honored to partake in Professor Lam's senior pen-pal program. I'm currently majoring in English but I'm also minoring in Art History. I have a lot of hobbies but we can always discuss that later if you decide to reply. If you want to continue, then I'm looking forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Poppy_

Looking at the piece of paper in his hand, he was a little taken by surprise on the fact that this person was giving him a choice. A choice without consequences or even needing a favor it in return. Tora never had much choice in his life so it was refreshing to get someone who would give him a choice. At least until how far this stupid program went.

Picking up the pen and notepad, he wrote back. He hated his writing and always took his time to write as neatly as he could. He still had no idea what to say back. Mainly because there wasn't much for him to say. Letting out a big sigh, he forced himself to write a short response.

_Hey Puppy,_

_Name's Tora._

_I don't know what to say either. I'm only doing this because the warden promised to reduce my sentencing plus all the cigarettes I want. I guess from ya letter ya sound smart. Must be if ya going to college. English major? What's to major in? Guess you might a nerd too. That's cool... Nothing really interesting about me. Just doing my time here until I can get out of this place._

_Uh...I guess ya can tell me anything too since ya giving me a choice. See ya._

_-Tora_

When Tora was done writing, he had placed his letter inside the returning envelope and gave it back to the professor. The guard had escorted him back to his cell, while Tora held onto Poppy's letter. Once he was back in the tiny space, he placed the letter inside a small black notebook. As time would go on, all of Poppy's letters found themselves tucked inside there.

Upon receiving the second letter, Tora had smirked to himself when he received a mildly feisty letter from his pen-pal. He was immediately corrected from making the error of misspelling her name and for calling her a nerd. Admitting that she had some balls on her, he imagined that if they were in person, she'd probably be invading his personal space while yelling at him. After he finished the letter, he made sure to give her a random name just to get a kick out it. Knowing better, Tora still did it because he knew that if she didn't want to continue writing, he could tell the warden he tried.

Much to Tora's surprise, when the third letter came, he laughed at her backlash about him probably being hit in the head too many times during prison fights. He was already liking this girl's spunk and decided to enlighten her with replying that no one could get near his head even if they tried. He towered over most guys there anyway. He wrote back, telling her about his height and how other inmates wished they had his muscles.

By the time Tora received her tenth letter, he found himself knowing a lot about her. He had even stepped out of his comfort zone and finally gave her some information about his hobbies and dislikes. At one point, her letters had grown to be a peace of mind for him. True to her word, she didn't judge nor pushed him to give more when he didn't want to. He liked thinking she was talking to him like a regular guy, like a close friend. And not someone involved in the mafia.

*********

Just shy of three months left on his sentence and bringing a grand total of twenty letters, Tora laid on his bunk. He couldn't believe they were still writing to each other despite that her program ended months ago. But he realized that it was nice to talk to someone on the outside. Someone who wasn't involved with the clan or illegal businesses. Yet, even with all the communication they had, he still hadn't revealed to her why he was sent to prison and nor did he want to tell her. In his mind, she was better off not knowing for her safety. Also, he was worried that once she would know, the letters would stop. Tora hated himself from keeping his mouth shut about it but the more he heard from her, the more he worried. That was until he made the rash decision to end it when he received letter #20. He simply feared her rejection or better yet, read her judgment.

Tora must have read her last letter about a hundred times. Her kind and sweet nature always giving him hope for something good. That even fallen angels get back up despite how hard they have fallen. A proud smile appeared on his face when she confessed her intentions of getting a tattoo that would symbolize their friendship. That it would mean he would always be with her. But even with that little admission, he still broke it off. So, in his most heartfelt letter with a light teasing about getting inked, he asked her to stop sending letters. Giving her a brief explanation that it was for her own good. At the end his letter, he told Poppy that it was best if she concentrated on school and her life instead of wasting it by writing to him.

The following week, when normally he would have heard a reply, he felt ashamed. Cursing himself for acting like a pathetic love fool. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. But Tora never came to like anyone in his whole life, like he did with Poppy. He was cursing himself for being stupid, for falling for someone he never met in person. In his head, he had set himself up for failure since the beginning. He just never realized that he needed her more than she did.

So the remainder of sentence, he did his best he could not to focus on her. But on long boring nights, he always found himself rereading every letter. It went on like that until he was finally released from prison.

***********

Now, he sat in the student parking lot on another rash decision. He was on a mission to look for Poppy. He wanted to finally see her and be in her life, that is if she accepted him. If not, then he would accept that because he knew he deserved it for being a shitty friend. Borrowing Quincey's car for the day, Tora reread Poppy's letter # 15. She had mentioned her class schedule in that one, giving him a rough guess where she could be. The day after his welcome home party, Tora had already made up his mind about Poppy. He had the strongest urge to hear her voice. To see the face behind the smartass comments. To be able to see the person who bantered back and forth with him.

When ten o'clock struck the dial on the dashboard, Tora climbed out of the car. He ignored the few glances as he made his way into campus. Finding a little overwhelming, he finally found the directory and located the art building. Almost halfway across the whole large campus, he passed the botanical garden and small fountain when he arrived at his destination.

Looking around, he remembered to look for a short person. She had told him the basic of her looks, including her hair color and how tall she stood. But even with those details, no one he saw fit that description. At least not the one in his head. Stepping inside the art building, he looked at the door numbers and felt confused. The best he could do was pass by and take a look inside each room. Eventually, he realized that he probably was looking like a total weirdo but he didn't care. A lot of the classrooms were locked so that helped his search.

At the end of the hallway, the second to last door, he noticed it was opened. He came upon it and peaked inside. It was a very large room with three rows of multiple wooden easels and stools in half circle formations. There was a platform in front of the first row with a single stool. Already looking around, Tora noticed there were a few people in there setting their stuff down.

He was too busy looking when he heard a female voice behind him. “Hello. Are you the model?” She was walking up with a large tote bag tucked under her arm while a floral bohemian dress.

Snapping his head, Tora looked at her. She was short but hair and eye color didn't match what Poppy told him. “Uh...”

Smiling, the woman kept walking up to him and took his hand. She lead him right inside the classroom. “Oh don't be shy. Come on, I'll show you over to the stage.” She seemed to talk to him like she knew him already. “Now, we're going to do some warm up poses and then we'll all take a break before we jump right back in.” Turning away, she kept walking over to a desk. The more Tora looked at her, he realized she was the professor.

In the back of the class was a small group setting up their work space. Among them, was a tall red head who immediately took notice of Tora. “Oh my fucking god, he's hot!” She had whispered to her group as she nodded in Tora's direction. She smiled and batted her eyes when Tora turned his head.

Her classmate next to her was a dark curly haired man. “He is gorgeous.” He arched a brow as he took in Tora's strong built. The two students along with the rest of their group continued to watch Tora as he looked over to their side. It didn't take long for all of them to blush. But they quickly noticed that his eyes had settled on another classmate who was busy setting up her canvas and paintbrushes.

Glancing at each other, the young man, poked Poppy's shoulder and whispered. “Pops, he's looking your way.”

Oblivious to her surroundings, she felt the poke and immediately turned around. “Huh?” She had taken out the headphone from one ear, letting those around her hear how loud she had her music going.

Before anything was said, the group of art students stared in awe as Tora walked up behind Poppy. He noticed her cutesy animal print tank top and shorts. With her back facing him, he also noticed the ink peaking behind the fabric of her top. On her left shoulder blade, was a small tattoo. It was the image of her skin ripped open revealing the pattern of tiger stripes. “So ya did get the tattoo, Bobby?” He spoke softly as he stepped closer to her.

Startled at first, she tensed up before she turned around in her seat. Her big chocolate eyes met his gold piercing stare. “Tora?” He nodded as he felt his stomach flutter. Blinking rapidly and in an airy breath, a smirk tug on the side of her mouth. “What...?” She glanced down at her workspace before looking back at him. Finally connecting the question he asked, she smiled. “Y-Y-Yeah. If I remember correctly you dared me to do it.”

Seeing her smile brought one to him. Softly chuckling, he shook his head. “I didn't dare ya. I just said ya be a chickenshit to do it.”

Crossing her arms over her bosom, she turned her smile into a smirk. “Well I'm no chickenshit.”

Tora chuckled again as he knew that his little Bobby sure was ballsy. He continued to smile at her, putting his obscene dimples on full display. He heard the tiny awes in appreciation behind her but he didn't care. His focus as on the little woman just a foot away. “So how ya been?”

He saw her look at him confused before she answered him. “Me? How about you? When did you get out?” Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“A couple of days ago.”

“That's great. I mean...I know we kind of lost touch after your last letter. You never mentioned when you'd be release so soon.” Although she did her best to hide the sadness in her voice, her eyes gave her away.

Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he frowned. “I'm sorry about that.” He looked down to his feet, not wanting to see the hurt in her face.

“No, I'm sorry. I just...”

He snapped his eyes back at her and lowered his voice just for them to hear. Now that more students had entered the classroom. “Ya don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one asking ya to stop writing.” He held her stare before adding, “But I gotta say, I did miss hearing from ya.”

Her cheeks blushed. She would have to admit that she missed hearing from him too. It was another reason why she got the tattoo. He would always be a part of her even if he didn't want to continue their contact. He was truly a best friend. She had grown to respect his opinion and any decision making he would enforce.

Feeling the room fuller, she glanced around as she continued to blush. Leaning closer to him, she stared into his mesmerizing eyes. “How did you find me?”

Feeling his ears and cheek warm, Tora sucked on his bottom lip. “I remembered ya talked about ya class schedule. How ya said ya weren't looking forward to waking up early on Saturday for class.” Keeping the fact to himself that he just reread her letter out in parking lot, minutes ago.

“Can't believe you remembered that.” She giggled as she took a good look at his face. At one point, they drifted down to his body, trying not to eye-fuck him.

But it was too late. Tora knew that look well. “What?”

She blinked and blushed harder. “Nothing.” Her eyes looked at her blank canvas.

He moved closer to her and whispered. “Come on, tell me.”

“It's...it's just nice to finally put the face to all the letters.” She shyly turned back to look at him.

Seeing how pink her cheeks were made his stomach flutter harder. He cleared his throat. “You like what you see?” He tried to hide the smirk from her. “Because I do.” He saw her look at him with big shocked eyes. He almost laughed seeing her reaction but it was the truth. The moment he laid eyes on her, he was hooked.

They were both brought back to reality when they heard clapping and the professor walking around. “Alright everyone, take your places. Model guy? You can leave your clothes in the back.” She pointed over to an empty chair.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tora glanced from the professor and back to Poppy. “My clothes?”

Placing her hand over her lips, Poppy tried to hide her giggle at Tora's reaction. “Tora, today's class is a nude drawing session.”

His whole face turned serious at her confession. “Oh shit!” He harshly whispered as he didn't realize what he was dragged into. It wasn't that he was shy showing off his body, but couldn't believe people do that for school.

Seeing how bothered he was by it, Poppy reached up and touched his shoulder. “You're not the model are you?” Tora shook his head and then looked at her like he needed her to help him out of there. Poppy softly smiled before she heard the quiet voices further away. She glanced over and saw some other guy talking to her professor before he began setting his stuff down and taking off his clothes. “Relax, there he is.” She pointed over to the right.

Tora turned his head over to where she pointed and saw the guy taking off his shirt. The man looked like he worked out as well but not even close to how sculpted Tora was. “Ya going to draw him?” He turned his head back to her. He didn't realized his question sounded like he was jealous.

Poppy shrugged as she didn't see what the big deal was. “Yeah, that's what he's here for.” Honestly, she was a little nervous drawing the naked anatomy of the opposite sex but it was her final assignment before the semester was over. So she would not fail her course just because she was shy on painting a naked man.

Tora was in the middle of paying attention to Poppy when her professor came over to them. “Uh excuse me...” She stopped right next to Poppy. With an apologetic smile, she looked at Tora with her hands pressed together, like a prayer. “I'm so sorry, I thought...”

He had looked over at her and shook his head. “'s alright.” He wasn't mad that she mistook him. He could have corrected her right away but he was so focused on finding Poppy that he went along with it.

The professor finally took her time to look at him. “Are you an student then?”

Tora had looked back to Poppy in which she had sat up straighter and jumped in to his rescue. “No, he's my ride. Just a whole lot early.” Accepting that answer, the professor walked away but not before telling Tora that he needed to leave because the class was for her art students only.

When it was safe, Poppy looked back to Tora and whispered. “You don't really have to wait.” She didn't want him waiting around if he had things to do.

Putting his hands into his pockets, he smirked. “Got nothing else to do.”

She smirked too and looked at her wrist watch. “Well class ends in about an hour and thirty minutes. Want to go get some tea or something after?” She asked him hoping that they would continue to catch up.

Thinking about it he nodded. “I'll wait for ya outside, kid.” He was already planning on taking a long cigarette break. He started moving around her work space to leave.

When he passed her, trying to avoid the naked man now on the stage, Poppy called out to him. “Hey Tora?” He looked over his shoulder and saw the sly smirk on her lips. “Who's the chickenshit now?” With her eyes she gestured over to the stage.

Tora covered his smile with a fist. He was definitely smitten with her boldness and smartass comments. Quickly stepping back to her, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Sweetheart, if ya want to see me naked...all ya have to do is ask.” He pulled away just enough to see her blush every shade of red.

Hearing him stifle a chuckle, she nudged him away and rolled her eyes. “You perverted tiger.”

He stifled another chuckle and winked at her. “Ballsy hamster.” He turned just in time as the professor was making her rounds within the rows. With one last glance, Tora turned to see Poppy looking at him with a smile. Then, her attention turned to her canvas when her professor came around to her. Tora was now satisfied with his rash decision to find his angel. Now, his next plan was to make her his woman.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all dirty birds out there would have loved to see Tora as the model lol but I'm such a tease and illegal cliffhanger writer.


	6. The Fake BF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agent hires his best friend for a job. But little does he know, because of that job, his best friend falls in love with his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have taken so long to get another one out.   
> I do hope you enjoy this next one-shot. Its a late Christmas gift ;)  
> Let me know what you all think.

Inside the small office on the second floor of the industrial building, Quincey looked out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking down to the ground floor where only portable lighting let the massive set, he watched the subtle flashes of a camera go off while he could hear the soft sound of music echoing from there. His blue eyes focused on a tiny brunette as she stood in the middle of the lit set. Her hair whisked gently off her shoulders as the fan blew around her. Watching her pose and smile for the photographer, he calmly took deep breaths before his voice pierced the office space.

“You're the only one I can trust with this.”

Behind him, sitting in the office chair with legs propped up on the desk, sat Tora with several sheets of papers in his hands. His golden eyes stared holes in the papers as he replied. “For how long?”

Quincey sighed before he turned around to face him. His eyes quickly glanced over to the semi casual dressed men beside Tora. At least they weren't in their usual thug clothes, he thought. When his eyes met Tora's, he cleared his throat. “The faster you get rid of this, the better.” Stepping closer to the desk, he leaned on it with his hands palm down. “She's really scared, Tora.” He frowned as his eyes remembered fearing and tear filled eyes. “I can't have my best client being frightened. Her career will suffer in the long run.”

Tora looked up at his best friend. Even if they knew each other since they were children, their lives took different paths. Yes, Quincey one day could take over the true family business but he had settled for the family's movie and television business in the meantime. Until then Tora, still remained bound to the Balthuman mafia. Which meant that as long as it had some connection to the Balthuman name, he could dip his hands in without question.

Getting up from the desk, he walked around to Quincey's side. He looked out the window and peered down to the ground level. His eyes spotted the short woman who was posing on top of props with someone else next to her.

Instantly hooked by her angelic yet goddess appearance, he couldn't tear his eyes away. “Is that her?”

Quincey stepped next to him and smiled. Putting a hand over his cheek, he gushed over her. “Yes. Isn't she adorable?!”

Tora felt something warm up inside him as he watched her give the photographer a big gorgeous smile. “She's cute.” He said as he forced himself to turn away and face Quincey. He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about the pending question.

Quincey nibbled on the bottom of his lip before he looked at his tall raven haired friend. “So what do you say?”

Tora glanced at the two men he had with him today. Sighing, he uncrossed his arms and planted his hands on his hips. “When we're in public, I'll have two more with us. Two will remain with you at all times.” He looked at his friend not caring for a rebuttal. Once his word was final, that was what it will be.

Not wanting to protest, Quincey clapped his hands together and smiled. “Perfect. Now come on, let's go meet our tiny star.” He wrapped an arm around Tora's shoulder and ushered him out of the small office.

*************

“Beautiful.” The photographer shouted as he was so into his job. Moving the camera in different angles, his face pressed against the small viewfinder as he centered the perfect frame, he wanted. “Yes, that's the look!” He shouted again as Poppy gave him a range of bashful smile and seductive smirks. “Give the camera more!”

Even with the fans going and the room feeling cold, Poppy felt her cheeks hot and sore. She knew the photographer well and didn't feel a slight bad for just suddenly turning off the smile. “Can we take a break now?” She looked at him as she felt the heels were starting to stab her feet.

Standing in a straight position, the man dropped the camera form his face and saw the look. He smirked and nodded to her. “Of course. Alright people, Let's get the next set ready.” He announced to his crew. Turning back to Poppy, he helped her off the prop he had her on. “Just beautiful work you guys.” He said as he looked over to Poppy's co-star.

Offering his hand outtoo, as Poppy was still taking the steps down, the gelled back brunette softly yet faked smiled. “You really are getting better at this, Popsicle.”

Swatting his hand away, Poppy finally got off the last step and began walking out of the lit set. “Say what you want, Julri. But whatever sick compliment you say won't make me take you back.”

Following right behind her, Julri pretended to be the aching ex boyfriend. “Popsicle?”

Spinning around, Poppy got in his face. “Don't call me that! What brief encounter we had was a mistake so leave me alone.” She harshly whispered before she turned heel and stomped off to her private dressing room. At this point of day, she didn't care if others heard her harsh words but she just hand enough of Julri acting like nothing was wrong.

When she first returned to show business after finishing college, she landed her role in a big film. Which later got adapted to the television series, where she was honored to revisit her role as a leading actress. Sadly, her costar from the film also returned to his role on the series. At first it wasn't so bad. They did such a great job working together on screen, that when it came to being off screen it felt natural to be seen together. But that only lasted just a few weeks, when Poppy realized what a grade A asshole he was. Her regret despite ever saying yes to going out with him, was sleeping with him. Unlike his character on set, the man was a poor greedy lover.

Now, she had to deal with the bastard until the series was over or if the writers decide to kill his character off. Poppy sat in her chair looking at the vanity mirror and let out a frustrated sigh. Using her fingers, she widened her eyes. She would not shed any tears for that man. He was not worth it. If he could pretended like they were buddies in front of everyone, she could too. Another sigh escaped her as her thoughts traveled to other things. Julri was not her main problem or so she thought. Her current main problem was the potential threatening stalker on her hands. The one that was putting fear into her without so much revealing his face.

She wrapped her arms around her and looked at her reflection. Her body slightly trembled and then jumped when she heard the light tap on her door. She recognized it and sat up straighter in seat the moment the door opened.

“There's my star.” His loud voice filled the room as he stepped inside.

Poppy's fears were pushed all the way back in her mind. Giving him a warm smile, her eyes moved with him as he got closer to her. Greeting her with a kiss on each cheek, she giggled. “Hi Quincey. How are you today?”

“Just dandy.” He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. “I just saw the pictures for Narin Entertainment Magazine. You are looking divine.” Giving her a wink at the end.

Poppy giggled at him. “I'm glad you think so.” He had grew to love Quincey as her agent and good friend. He always had her best interest and enjoyed his company whenever he was around. Feeling like they weren't alone, she turned her head to see an even taller man with two others by his sides. “Hello.” Her voice was soft as she began to feel a little intimidated by all three.

Quincey leaned against her vanity as he introduced them all. “Poppy dear, this is Tora and his men. They will be your new bodyguards and Tora will be playing the boyfriend role.” Poppy's eyes met Tora and felt into a trance. The feeling of intimidated disappeared but now curiosity filled her mind. She genuinely smiled and nodded once.

Quincey could see the sparks flying between the two. Arching an eyebrow, he wondered if maybe this was an even better opportunity for both his friends. He was about to speak when he heard his phone go off in his pocket. Fishing it out, he saw the caller id and smirked. “Gil! How are ya? ...I'll be right back.” He whispered as he rushed out of the dressing room.

Still seating in her chair, she gripped the arm rest. Feeling her cheeks blush, she rapidly moved her eyes away, not meaning to stare but she thought Tora was very good looking. Clearing her throat, she pointed over to the corner to the crafts table. “You guys thirsty? Hungry?” She looked back to all three, not really trying to focus on Tora. Seeing them all shook their head, she turned back around. “Well...if you change your mind, you can help yourselves.” She tried to hide her bright red cheeks.

Tora caught her reflection in the mirror and a little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was snapped out of thoughts when a knock came behind him. All three men turned when the door opened. They stepped aside when there was someone from the photo-shoot crew poking their head in.

“Poppy, you got about thirty minutes before we're ready for you.”

Poppy turned her head to see the dark curly haired guy with glasses. She nodded. “Mhmm. Thank you Jacob.” Just then her make up artist Danae and her assistant Erdene walked in. With special drinks from the local coffee shop, they both quickly came to aid Poppy.

Her assistant had eyed all three men as Poppy introduced them. In their silent communication using only their eyes and brows, both women smirked and blushed. Focusing back to the task at hand, Poppy got her make up retouched.

Tora had gotten his men to do a quick scope of the place while he found a spot where he wouldn't be in the way. He couldn't careless about the make up talk and gossip but he did notice that whenever Poppy sipped at her drink, her eyes were giving her away. There was something there that Tora couldn't pinpoint just yet.

Finding a moment when the other two ladies were getting her wardrobe ready, he stepped closer and crouched down. “You alright?”

She was putting her drink on the counter and looked down at him. With him so close, she was able to see a tiny glimpse of a neck tattoo. Her eyes had even caught a dark shading underneath his white dress shirt. She knew it was probably more tattoos. The heat returning to her cheeks, she nodded quickly. “Yeah, just tired. I've been here since five in the morning.” She gave him a soft reassuring smirk. Feeling his eyes observing her, she adjusted in her seat. Then, he pushed up to his full height and her eyes ran the length of his body until her head was all the way back. Smiling at him, she saw him keeping his eyes trained on hers. “No need to be standing so guarded. Today shouldn't be such a hectic day. Besides its your first day.”

He huffed out a small breath before he smirked. “We have to be guarded. That's what we're getting paid for.” He said just as his men returned.

“Right.” She mentally pulled herself back, reminding herself that he was just doing his job. This had to remain professional. When her assistant called for her, she got up while Tora stepped over to quietly talk with his men.

While his men were informing him how many people were in the building and who they all were, Tora had glanced over to the closed door of the bathroom. He fought a smirk as he remembered the blush on her face. In just a matter of minutes he saw her blushing very profoundly and found himself amused. He had caught her eyes roaming. He didn't blame her, his own eyes were roaming as well. However, because this was a new job and Quincey needing his help, he would have to refrain himself from getting too involved. Turning his attention back to his men, he ordered out a plan with him.

Just then, the door opened and Poppy walked wearing her next getup. A steampunk gunslinger. Looking at all five pair of eyes, she smiled seeing their eyes of approval. Blushing hard at the guys who were just looking, she began walking back to her chair. She took eye patch and goggles from Erdene. Already used to her role's usual attire, she put the eye patch on and rested the goggles over her forehead. With one last look in the mirror, she adjusted the gun holster on thigh and the one over her shoulders that pushed her breasts upward.

Turning for the door, she saw Tora's guys recognize her now with the costume on. She giggled before her eyes looked at Tora. “Well Mr. Tora should we start going towards the set?”

Looking at her, he felt his pants beginning to tightened. She was looking very attractive to him and all he wanted to do was rip everything off. Realizing his thoughts, he took a deep breath and refocused. “You can just call me Tora.”

Poppy saw the tiny rose color on his cheeks and continued to smile. “Aye Aye.” She saluted to him and then turned her head to her assistant, mouthing to her, like she couldn't believe she just said that. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat before walking out of the room.

Tora had offered his arm to her the moment he was beside her. Looking at each other, they had their game faces on as they started their new plan to catch her stalker.

*************

During the middle of the shoot, Poppy had noticed the few small glances and tiny whispers from the others as they took notice of Tora. She was even glad that Julri didn't even try talking to her while in front of the camera. They had done a few pictures with them together and after wrapping it up with Julri, Poppy stayed behind to do more. Everyone applauded her as she was a good sport despite that being exhausted. “And that's a wrap for today!” The photographer announced. When Poppy was giving back the prop shot gun and the pistols, the man had pulled her in for a warm hug. “Beautiful work, Poppy.”

She had hugged him back. “Thank you so much, Rico.” She giggled when he bowed repeatedly back to her. When he turned, Poppy took her moment to walk over to the side where Tora was sitting. She looked around. “Did Quincey leave?”

Standing up, Tora nodded as he offered her a water bottle. “He said he'd meet us back at your penthouse.” He smirked when she took it and quickly linked herself by the arm. Holding onto him tightly as he escorted back to the dressing room, she held back from giggling when she heard the other people whispering about who he was and if they were dating.

Once inside the room and after she was back in her regular clothes, she took off a bit of her makeup and let loose her hair. Erdene already had the room packed up and ready to go while Danae had gone off already. Not leaving much to do, they all quickly went off for the awaiting car.

Well on the way, inside the blacked out SUV, Poppy was sitting next to Tora in the way back. Looking out the window, Poppy watch the streets go by as she summoned the courage to make casual conversation. Turning her head to her, she smiled when he turned to face her too. “So you're Quincey's friend?” Tora nodded. She glanced down and saw how rough and manly his hands were. Meeting his eyes again, she leaned closer to him. “How much did he tell you?”

Tora had put an arm on the back of the seat as he adjusted his body towards her. He smiled as she was just inches from him. If he wanted to, he could simply grab her and place her on his lap but he refrained from that urge. Adjusting his dress shirt, he then shrugged. “Just what I need to know. Is there something he didn't say? Quincey likes to...” He paused as he didn't want to say how exaggerating his friend could be.

“Leave certain details out?” A little smirk appeared on her lips.

He smirked back and nodded. “Yeah. Something like that.”

Leaning back in her seat, she began to chuckle and put her hands on her warm cheeks. “He didn't say that I'm a diva did he?”

Tora chuckled and shook his head. “No one can be more of a diva than Quincess.”

Poppy tried to stifle a giggle. “Hey he's your boss.”

“No. You are.”

She saw him cock his head at her and smile. Completely agreeing with that, she nodded. “True.” She continued to see his smile and noticed that he had obscene dimples on both his cheeks. Oh she was definitely a goner if he flashed those things at her every time. Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes away but never faltering her smile. “Okay then...is there anything you need to know from me?”

Watching her blush was still very amusing for him. He couldn't wait to test how far he could get away with making her blush. But the every annoying task at hand always crept its way back. Lighting scratching his thumb against his bottom lip, he sighed. Getting serious, he nodded. “How often do ya get those letters?”

Her smile finally faded as she looked out the window. Not really looking, her eyes moved down to her hands as she frowned. “I get four a month. At first it was flattering but now...” she trailed off as she felt her body tremble.

Tora frowned seeing her instant body language change. “But now what?” He had to ask even knowing how uncomfortable it was making her.

Glancing up, she saw her lavender hair assistant, looking and giving her a reassuring look. Her assistant, now best friend Erdene always had her back. Poppy turned to look at him as he eyes fought off the water. “The letters mention private things. Sexual things.”

Tora saw the fear in her eyes. That was what he saw back in the dressing room earlier. It was her fear. He knew that feeling well. Feeling disturbed and getting rattled up, he knew that he didn't need her to say more. Putting his hand over hers, he offered her some comfort. “It's okay. I've read them.” He told her as he did read the letters. That was what he was looking at in the office earlier with Quincey. It disgusted him at how graphic they were and it angered him that some sick bastard was getting his kicks off by just scaring her with his plans of what he was going to do with her.

Finding his hand over hers, made her feel sort of comforted. She fell silent before she spoke softly. “So you're really okay doing this?” Her eyes met his. She knew the plan that Quincey made. She knew Quincey knew of bad men who were really nice men. After she agreed that he would contract one of those men to help, she found herself feeling nervous about pretending to be in a serious relationship with someone she didn't know. “I'm sorry if your significant other will hate this.” Last thing she wanted was to screw up someone's relationship by showing public displays of affection and having pictures of them all over the internet and tabloids.

Tora looked at her and wondered if she was really just asking him that. Obliging her, he answered. “I'm not with anyone. It's why I took this position.” In truth, he wasn't one to take a serious relationship. Only because no one stuck around long enough to keep his interest. And a part from doing the favor for Quincey, he knew that because he spent most of his times in the shadows, any Balthuman enemy couldn't identify him, at least for now.

She felt a little better knowing that she wasn't to be at fault. Nodding, she looked out the window. “Hopefully if the paparazzi get some good pictures of us together that creep will back off.”

Tora moved and glanced out the window too. He knew that it would be the opposite effect. “Or it could provoke him more.” After a minute, he felt her eyes on him. He sighed and turned to face her, looking at her seriously, he had to be straight with her. “Look, while we're in public, I'm going to need ya to listen to me.”

She could see how serious he was taking this and it made her feel a whole lot better. He looked scary and hoped that he was a man that could solve her problem. She would do anything he asks if it meant she would have her peace of mind back. Holding his his stare, she replied. “I'll do my best to listen to you especially if you're going to be with me all the time.”

He could tell that she wasn't lying. Softening his face, he gave her a small smile. “Good. Then I won't have a problem with ya.” She smiled back.

After that it didn't take long to arrive to Poppy's penthouse. Riding the elevator all the way up, the group of five were meant by Quincey who had his own key to get in. There were two more of Tora's men already there.

Tora had then introduced those two to Poppy and Erdene. Once everyone was settled, Quincey had them all sitting around Poppy's comfy couches. “How did it go today?” The blonde asked.

Sitting with ankles crossed and an arm resting on the back of the couch, specifically behind Poppy. Tora looked at his friend. “We got the ball rolling that's for sure.”

Poppy nodded as she brought her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Yeah. I heard some people already talking.”

Erdene could attest for that. “Oh yeah. They sure noticed Tora at first but when the photo-shoot was over, they noticed both them.”

Quincey smiled as he marveled at his plan working. “Good. Okay let's keep this up. Everyone know the plan?” He got all head nods. “Perfect. Now what's the schedule for tomorrow?”

Erdene perked up as she already mesmerized the week's schedule. “Pops, you're free tomorrow but they need you on set the next day. It's just the script rehearsal before season four starts filming.”

“Wonderful, okay.” Quincey began pacing from one end to the next. “We need you two showing face as much as possible. I already talked with my dad, so Tora we're set for this.”

Tora sat there just listening to the plan. He glanced over to Poppy who was just ready for bed. He sighed and looked at her. “Tomorrow, we'll go have breakfast and then whatever you want.”

Looking at him with surprise, she quickly smiled. “Okay. I normally go for a run. Can we do that? I need to stay in shape.” In truth, she loved to sleep in but because filming what about to start, she had keep up with her daily regimen.

“Sure.” He smiled at her.

Quincey smirked and had stole a quickly glance at Erdene who was smirking big time. Turning back to Poppy, he clapped his hands. “Perfect, I already talked with Gil. He was willing to help as long as his Goldfish Tabloid gets the exclusives.” Using his forefinger and middle finger, he pointed at the pair on the couch. “So anytime you both are going out, let me know and I'll ring Gil. He'll have someone out there.”

Poppy sighed and nodded. “Okay.” She pushed off the couch. “Who's hungry?” She walked off to the kitchen. It always helped her calm her mind. She was surprised when Tora showed up to help her cook. They didn't talk much beside what she needed for ingredients. Once food was made, everyone sat at the large table in the fancy dining room. They took their time getting to know Poppy and her career.

**************

And so their plan went on. Poppy and Tora did as much as possible together when they were out. At first it was a lot of hand holding and small embraces. A lot of pushing hair behind their ears. While she had her fair share of on screen kisses, when it came to kissing Tora, it made her feel like a gushing teen. She had learned that Tora was in his late twenties and she was nearing mid-twenties but they both behaved like teenagers when they were in public.

It wasn't until they were hitting the month and spending her first free Saturday out in the park. sitting on the blanket, she laid against his chest as he rested against a large tree. She listened to him talk about an old memory. Their conversations had evolved from professional to personal in the short time span since they both knew there wasn't much to talk about on the professional level. The plan was simple, seek out the creep before he could lay his hands on Poppy.

But when the conversations evolved, it was there that they found themselves getting to know each other more. Laughing and taunting each other, they almost forgot they were “working.” Right after the month, not even a day passed that Poppy's heart almost dropped. She spotted the familiar envelope among all the fan letters and gifts. With trembling hands, she opened it and read the letter.

_My Beloved,_

_My Muse,_

_My Goddess._

_Oh how heartbroken am I._

_I know you have not been faithful to me._

_I have eyes that see you in the arms of another._

_Do you think he can give you what you need?_

_Do you think he can love you like I love you?_

_I know you inside out. I know what arouses you._

_I can see you now._

_I can see you displayed for me._

_The way your sweet soft flesh turns rose pink when you're on the verge of cumming._

_The way your back lifts off the..._

Poppy screams in frustration as she crumbled the letter in her hands and throws it as far away from her. She didn't want to finish the letter. She hand enough his sickening words. It was always the same. He always talked about her naked body as if she really knew it. Burying her face into her hands, she dropped to the floor as her tears rolled down her face. She was so sure their diversion worked. She had thought her stalker had finally left her alone after seeing Tora in the tabloids.

Tora was just walking out from his room when he heard her scream. Bolting towards her, he found her in living room floor. They were alone in her penthouse as that was the arrangement during the day but at night, the place was full. All four rooms were occupied, even the office space that Tora used as his bedroom, which was closest to Poppy's room.

Kneeling down in front of her, he examined her, thinking she was hurt. After seeing she was okay, no wounds on her, he gently pushed her hands down and cupped her face. Seeing her tears, made him feel more worried. “What's wrong?”

Her lips trembled as her tears fell freely. “Another letter.”

His eyes dropped around her. “Where is it?”

She pointed to the direction, she threw it in. Tora got up and went over. He saw the ball of paper. He had picked it up and soon read it. He growled as read all it. At the end of the paper it had a little riddle. This was something new that the others didn't have. With mention of expecting another one, Tora quickly called Quincey, telling him they got the bastard's attention now.

When the call ended, Tora went back to Poppy. He managed to get her on the couch and held her close. He soothed her back as he let her cry it out. Knowing that once his men returned, he'd had them scout the area again. He knew he'd had to enlist the help of his tech savvy friend, Gyu. The man was a genius and could find anything.

After feeling Poppy settling down, he peered down and found her asleep. He sighed because he knew he should leave her on the couch but he opted with carrying her to her bed. He hardly saw the inside of it. After the very first night he “moved” in he scanned her room for bugs and never entered again.

Now, he laid her on the bed and draped over a light blanket on her. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her just thinking. He couldn't understand why some freak was after her. In the time he came to know her, he learned she was from a small town. She was lucky to get her stardom as a child thanks to a random draw in the town's talent contest. She had done a few small speaking roles in quite a few movies before her father pulled her out so she could focus finishing school.

When she graduated college, Tora learned that she moved out to the big city and got in contact with her old acting agent but she was retiring and had encouraged Poppy to seek Quincey. It didn't take long for her to get auditions and after she charmed the director of an scifi movie, she made it big.

Everyone who came across her, loved her. Always gave pleasant compliments about her. Commenting on her good heart and sweet nature. How she always took time to learn everyone's name on sets. Tora could agree to that. She treated him like a regular guy even when he ordered her where to sit and keep smiling. By this point, he wasn't sure when she was acting or if she really was truly smiling at him. He did feel bad but was grateful when she did what she was told. It wasn't like he forced her but he knew not to push her when she felt out of her comfort zone.

She did the same for him. But there wasn't much that made him feel uncomfortable. Her light touches and sweet coaxing always made him go with her flow. It was like he was wrapped around her finger and he didn't think it was all bad.

So now as she laid in her bed, he watched her body relax. Leaning over, he did something that felt natural. His lips touched the side of her head. A small kiss. He pushed away after that and walked out of her room. Closing the door behind him, then leaned against it and rested his head back. The tightening on his chest making itself known again. His hand gripped the middle of his t-shirt. Closing his eyes, Tora blew out a long breath. He had fallen for her despite telling himself he couldn't. All he could do now after realizing it, he had to stay focused. Pushing off her door, he stomped to his room and made the call to Gyu. Even, managing to order his men back to the penthouse.

***************

Several days later, Gyu had finally gotten a tip. Reporting it back to Tora and Quincey, the two dealt with the problem while Poppy was working on set. She was doing rehearsal scenes with other co-workers so Tora knew that there would be no problem. Hating that he was doing it Quincey's way, Tora backed his friend up anyway as they walked into the police department. Making the official report with Detective Lane, Quince felt confident that she would make the arrest.

He had shown her all the letters and secret recorded tape that had the one and only Julri talking about the letters. The idiot had been recording saying how much he hated Poppy and her grown popularity. That it should have been him to be the only leading actor and that he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. To really scare the shit out of her when she was alone. The idiot had even mention about breaking her and her boyfriend (Tora) just for the satisfaction of bringing her pride down. As well as talking about getting Quincey fired for false things.

When Tora heard the tape for the first time, he was ready to rip the fucker apart. At first he didn't know it was him. But when Poppy confirmed his voice, Tora was practically out the door. Only to have been stopped by Quincey.

With his leg bopping up and down repeatedly, Tora was anxious as he had his fists balled up while he sat along side Quincey. Inside the detective's office, they listened to the tape for the hundredth time. Once the tape was done, Detective Lane put her pen down and looked at both gentlemen. She wasn't amused that Balthuman men were there but she knew Quincey was more legit than his old man. She gave them her word, that she would personally take the restraining order to Julri and make the arrest. However, she did inform them that the arrest would not last long since it was only threats and mild stalking.

Satisfied with that Quincey knew what to expect. The next stop was calling the production company and informing them about the restraining order. On their way out, Quincey knew that once Julri bailed out, Tora would finish it his way.

***************

Before they knew it Poppy was on Christmas break. Glad to have gotten just a week from filming, she was able to enjoy the holiday with her loved ones. It had been months since they settled the whole Julri situation and working on the tv series felt even better once the writers had killed off Julri's character. She knew the viewers would be in for quite the surprise once they saw that episode. Since the day she heard about Julri's arrest, she never saw him again. There were times that she wondered if Quincey and Tora's connections made him disappear but she just figured he learned his lesson about threatening her after she signed the order.

At Quincey's holiday party, Poppy sat by the fireplace, warming her side as everyone lounged about the large cabin. It had been several months as well since she saw Tora. He had kept one of his men with her just in case but it wasn't the same for her. She liked Damien but Tora's presence soothed her the most.

So when she learned that he was attending the gathering, she jumped for the opportunity. It had taken her just a day after finding about the tape, that she realized her own feelings for Tora. It almost broke her when they split their own way but she understood why he had to go. Determined to tell him about her feelings, she knew she would have to wait for said opportunity.

Upon arriving to the cabin, Quincey whisked her off and introduced to anyone she didn't know. Not really wanting to spill the show's secrets, she stayed by the fireplace alone, sipping on wine. She had watched as others chatted among themselves or played games. Turning her attention back to the fire, she watched the flame demolish the log pieces in minutes.

Finishing off her glass, she was surprised to see another glass presented to her. Looking up to the hand holding it, she swallowed the remaining alcohol in her mouth. “Well hello stranger.”

Settling down across from her, he smiled. The light of the fire illuminating his face. His dimples on full display for her. “How are ya sweetheart?”

She took the new glass from him and set it down beside her. Looking at him bashfully, her eyes focused on his dimples. “Lonely.”

He nodded as he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Same here.”

She blushed at feeling of his gentle touch. “How come? No new fake girlfriend?” She had heard from Damien that Tora took another bodyguard position but wasn't specific on the details.

Shaking his head, he chuckled. “Nah, you're my only one.” He winked at her.

Feeling thirsty, she grabbed her wine. Taking a small sip, she hid her smile behind the glass. “That's too bad. I could have given you a great recommendation.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled as he glanced down and took her free hand. Holding her small fingers, felt truly missed. “I heard you had another guy problem.” His eyes moved up as a coy smile spread across his face.

Arching an eyebrow, she giggled. “Oh you did huh...maybe you should come back. Damien might need some back up.”

Tora licked his lips as he remembered how hers felt pressed against his. “Yeah, he can't do shit.”

She giggled some more. “If he can't, then why did you leave him behind?”

Seeing the fire dance in her eyes, Tora felt his breath halt. “Because...” He leaned closer to her. “I'm a fucking idiot.” He was so close, he could already taste her.

Poppy felt the rush of blood run through her. Her eyes felt on his lips as he got closer. A frown appeared on face as she fingers pressed against his lips. When their eyes met, she sighed.

He tensed up and pulled away. “What's the matter?”

She glanced around the room. No one was paying attention and she was thankful for that. Looking back to him, she blushed. “Nothing really... I just.” She glanced down feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Tora pulled her closer to him. Even when people were around, he always found a way to make her feel like they were alone by just having her pressed close to him. “Is there someone new?”

She looked up at him and shook her head. “No.” She blushed. “I just wanted to...” She paused and when she heard the sudden shouts and cheerful yells over the winning games off in the dinning room, she cleared her throat. “I was wondering if you would escort me to the upcoming Academy Awards?” She blushed as she didn't want to ask him such a random question. It was true that she was going but only because she heard from Quincey that she was presenting an award.

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Escort?” His mind began to think that she needed his services.

Her hand had began to trail his shoulder as she remembered seeing his coy fish tattoo on that arm. “Yeah, I mean... accompany me like my boyfriend.” His eyes peered into her and made her blush. Biting her lip, she knew she had to say more. “My real boyfriend.”

Tora felt her light caresses and couldn't handle it anymore. He smiled at her before he reached over to touch the side of her neck. Bringing her in, he found her lips and tasted the faint flavor of red wine on her.

Melting inside his kiss, she deepened it. Letting his tongue play inside her mouth. Ignoring the whistles and glass clinging together, the two enjoyed their hot and passionate kiss by the fire. Marking it as the beginning of their romantic relationship, the two were ready to love one another so openly.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about any other ongoing stories, check out my Asura's Bride/POM.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854982/chapters/68198610


	7. Narin Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stumble upon and enjoy a good day at the lake. They meet a couple of country girls too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile since I wrote for this one. I'm so sorry. I hope everyone is doing well.  
> Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Please excuse my errors.

It had been extremely hot in Narin City. Exactly too hot for the past couple of weeks. Not even hanging out in the shade at Regina's Peak had sufficed. When the rest of the city was dealing heat, the unfinished bridge provided the cool breeze from the river. Yet, on this particular day, the heat was overwhelming. Hiding within the shade, a group of childhood friends sat around bored out their minds. It was too hot to skateboard around, too hot to tag up the concrete pillars, even too hot to joke around.

“Fucking hell, it's goddamn hot!”

“It's not even summer yet.”

“Bro, what time is it?”

“1:03pm”

“Screw it, who's in to going up to the lake?”

With a quick glance at each other, the teenage group of seven all jumped into their white van and headed north, away from the city. With the only two windows rolled down, the boys fidgeted around in the back of the van. Taking turns on stretching out their legs, they quickly were growing restless. But by taking the scenic route, the boys found themselves miles away in a different countryside town within an two hours. Not wanting to draw eyes to them, they quickly found the route off the main road to the large body of water. The infamous Narin Lake. Parking just in an open area, they were settled by an empty dock. Quickly, after jumping out of the van, they dashed to the dock, stripping down to their underwear before diving off. Making loud splashes and splatting into the water, a couple of the guys began racing each other to reach the small island nearby. Yet, they never reached it before an onslaught water fighting and dunking each other occupied their time. Laughter and their yells echoed through the trees.

Unaware that they weren't alone. From the small island, curious eyes watched on. Soft whispers came from behind the trees and bushes. The boys still focused on there play fighting. A group of five teenage girls, hid themselves from being seen. Just minutes before they heard the boys, the girls were exploring an old shrine. While they paid their respects, they knew not to play around. Given the task to clean the shrine, the girls were ready to head home. They were making their way down the steps when they heard male laughter. Looking at each other, they decided to check it out.

“Oh my god they're cute.”

“Are you kidding, they're all hot!”

“They're not suppose to be here.”

“Chill, girl. Maybe they won't come here.”

“Who's up for a swim?”

“Well we are free now. Let's go!”

Well into their play time, they quickly found they weren't alone anymore. Hearing the shrieks and laughter across to the small island, they watched as the group of girls rushed the water and dived inside. Immediately the boys took fond of them and it didn't take long after that both groups began to interactive. Enjoying the long summer day, one of the girls strayed off. Feeling a little out left out, she got back to the shore and drained out the water as much as she could from her t-shirt. Looking back to the water, she could see her cousins and friends enjoying the older boys' attention. Walking passed the dock, she found the tree where they hung their belongings. She climbed the tree enough sit on the the thickest branch.

She just getting out her water bottle to drink from, unaware that her movements were being watched. In the midst of all the flirting and water play, the oldest of the boys found himself intrigued by the girl. Growing tired of the water, he had gone back to the shore as well. Grabbing his shirt, he used it to dry off. He casually looked back and noticed his friends not paying attention. So he took the opportunity to walk over to the girl in the tree.

“Oi!” He got her attention. “Careful up there.” His golden amber eyes met her chocolate brown eyes. Her surprised face made him feel a little worried that she was too high up.

“I'm okay. I won't fall.” She softly spoke as she tugged her hair tie and undid her braid.

He looked at her stretched out legs on the branch as she leaned against the trunk of the tree. “You ballsy short-stack.” A smirk appeared on his face.

“I don't appreciate name calling.”

She turned her attention to her pack and fetched out her book. Seeing her frown, immediately made that sly smirk disappear from his face. “Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset ya.” He looked down to his feet, his hand on his hip. Slicking his wet hair back with the other hand, he cleared his throat. It was dry and he was in need of a cigarette but he left them in the van. Not wanting them to get soaked.

He heard her rustling above him and when he looked up, she was offering him an extra beverage. “Sorry it's not water. But this juice is really good.” Eyeing her small hand around the can, he then reached up and took it. Their fingertips briefly touching.

“Thanks.” He opened it and made sure to savor it. Tilting the can to look at it, he smirked. “Strawberry flavor. Pretty good.” His eyes looked up at her before he caught the sight of her book cover. “You like to read?”

She looked down at him and nodded. Wondering why he was talking to her, she began running scenarios. She was just fifteen and her body had just began to fill out. Considering herself a little late bloomer, compared to her cousins, she grew quickly to understand that some teenage boys only wanted one thing. Except, this boy was different. Sure, his arms and neck were tattooed. His hair had a bad dye job, but nonetheless he wasn't giving off bad vibes. “D-did...Did those hurt?”

His brow arched. He quickly looked down to his chest. “My tats?” She nodded. “Only on certain areas. Mostly when it got closer to the bone.” He softly smiled before taking another sip of his juice. “So uh...ya gonna stay up there the rest of the time?”

She blushed as she realized she was still sitting a good feet above his head. “No. I'll eventually get down. You going to stand there for the rest of your time here?”

He chuckled. “I don't know. I mean, I could but unless ya want me to leave ya alone. I will. No hard feelings.” He said except, he really hoped she would want to keep talking. His eyes had done a quick roam around her figure and still liked what he saw. For being the youngest of her group, she already had the body of a full grown woman.

She licked her lips before she smiled. “You could stay.” She tried to avoid his eyes as she blushed harder. “I'll come down. You mind holding my pack?” She put her book back inside.

He shook his head before he reach up and took her pack. Watching her, he felt his heart race a little as his nerves shot out. She carefully dismounted the branch and scaled down the tree with such ease. When she was close to the ground, she jumped down and landed on her feet. Dusting her hands off and her butt, she then took her pack.

“Shit, ya pretty good at climbing stuff huh?” His mind already ready to say the next sexual innuendo.

Taking her seat at base of the tree, she nodded. “Yeah my dad taught me.”

He grunted. Mentally shaking his head at himself. Of course this girl wouldn't have picked it up. She was a straight out angel compared to devil ways. Slumping down beside her, he looked out to the water. They're friends still playing and enjoying themselves.

Looking back to the young girl, he saw her frowning. “What's wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just feel bad.”

“About?”

“That I'm here having fun while my dad is at home sick.” Her mind replaying the image of her father laying in his bed, her grandmother taking care of him.

“He got a cold or something?” He didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like he grew with his father. Always moved around from someone's care to the next. It was no wonder he was accepted into the clan as such a young age.

“Or something.” The words escaped her before she realized it. Rapidly blinking, she snapped her head up to him. “So this your first time to the lake?”

He knew she didn't want to talk about it. So he stayed cleared of that topic. He nodded before looking out to the island that was not too far away. “So what's in there?”

“Huh?” She was startled by his question.

“The island. You girls came from there.” He nudged his head to the island.

She looked out to the island and thought how to explain it. “Nothing much really. Just a place of worship. That island's pretty old.”

“Oh ya? Ya book said that?” He looked back to her as he remember it's title: Ancient Narin History and Mythology.

Smiling, she turned to look at him and nodded. “That and if you're from around these parts you should know. So that pretty much tells me, you're from the south.”

“Not that south.” He chuckled as he stared into her eyes. They were magnetic and didn't mind getting pulled in by her. “So what's so special about this lake anyway?”

“Didn't you take history in school?”

He shrugged. “Must have missed that day.” He wasn't fully lying. He probably ditched or his boss had him doing something.

Taking out her book, she opened it to the page where it showed old territory boundaries. “Centuries ago, this lake was the center for the bloody war. Until the Great Uniter made peace.” She turned the page and showed him another map. “He allowed ally kingdoms to keep their territory if they pledge peace and give aid to his army.”

“You talking about that Northern King shit?” He took her book and looked through the pages. Skimming every other page, he saw different topics including diagrams of the oldest families in Narin.

Her hands fidgeted as she watched him look at her book. “Yeah. Eventually one of the oldest families acquired this island.”

He closed the book and handed it back to her. “So we on private property?” He smirked at her.

Her eyes widened. “Um...I guess.” She nervously chuckled.

“Well I won't say anything if ya don't.” He winked at her.

She blushed and her eyes fell onto his neck tattoo. Immediately, she recognized it being a clan tattoo. She knew she should be feeling unsettled but again, he wasn't giving her bad vibes. Relying her gut instinct, she continued to sit next to him without worry.

He shifted around to lean closer to her. “So, what do I have to do to get your name?”

Eyes widened again. She remembered that she never gave her name when her cousins introduced the group. Feeling her whole face hot, she became very bashful. “My name is Poppylan. You can call me Poppy though.”

A flower name for this delicate angel. He softly smiled. “It suits you.” They stared at each other again. Lasting ages, no worried about the silence between them. Hearing the shrieks and laughter from their friends, brought them back to the present.

“Your name is...Tora right?” He nodded and she smiled back. “It suits you too.” She looked down and noticed that she was leaning towards him. Even her small pinky finger laid centimeters from his finger.

Looking down to where she was looking, he nudged his hand closer to her. Being close to her was something completely new to him. Just at seventeen, he already had a few quick hook ups but he never gave them a second thought. Poppylan, though, was different. He could tell, she deserved more than just a random hook up.

Their fingers touched before Tora flipped palm up. Poppy observed his colossal hand compared to hers. Her eyes slowly drifted up and met his. Noticing a slight blush on his cheeks. She placed her hand in his while she smiled again.

Suddenly their moment interrupted when Poppy's group rushed out of the water. Reaching them, the girls began jumping up to reach their belongings.

“Come on, Pops. We have to head back. The sunset is coming.”

Letting go of Tora's hand like it burned her, Poppy felt a little embarrassed.

“Pops! Let's go!”

Snapping back to what was happening, she looked back to Tora. “I'm sorry.” She stood up and grabbed her stuff.

Tora handed her things as he confused himself about what was happening. Quickly glancing over to the water, he watched as his friends were on the dock getting dress. Getting up, he noticed the other girls were starting to dash towards the woods. Turning his attention back to Poppy, he frowned. “Wait. We could give ya ride home.”

Closing up her pack, Poppy looked up to him. She could hear her cousins shouting for her to hurry up. Frowning, she shook her head. “It's okay. We're not that far anyway.” She slung her pack over her shoulders. “It was nice meeting you Tora.”

As she turned to follow in the direction her group went, he heard his friends hopping into the van and not long before the engine starting. Tora knew that there wasn't a possibility he'd see her again and that made him sad. If he couldn't have her, he sure at least would like to have a lasting memory of her. Dashing after her, he grabbed her hand. “Poppy.”

She spun around and looked at his hand wrapped around her hand. Looking up at him, confused, she saw him leaned down. When his lips touched hers, it sparked something inside her. Her eyes widened as she tensed up having her very first kiss. The seconds ticked by and she slowly closed her eyes enjoying the sweet taste of his lips.

Pulling away from her, he thumbed her bottom lip as his eyes were half opened and breath panting. “It was very...nice meeting you.”

“BIG BRO COME ON!”/ “POPPYLAN HURRY UP!”

Panting hard as well, she looked up at him and nodded. “Goodbye Tora.” She stepped backwards before she turned and ran off to catch up with her group. She looked back one last time and felt a sad. She knew their encounter wouldn't last.

Tora stood there watching her run off. Wanting to follow, he knew he couldn't. Lowering his head, he stood there before he turned and finally made his way back to the van. Taking his clothes from his blue haired brother, he jumped in and listened as the door slammed shut. Taking his seat all the way in the back, he looked out form the back windows as they left the lake and headed up to the hot inferno that awaited them.

But little did they know that while the day at the lake was fun, upon returning to their homes, their lives would change. And it would be nine years later when they would see each other again.

********

He had left the guest room and walked through the dark hallway of the house. Hearing quiet laughter and people chatting, he made sure to stealth his way back into the living room not wanting to interrupt. Upon walking closer, he could make out the front door open and someone blocking the light of the setting sun coming in. The moment he stepping back into the larger area, he looked up just as that very someone had become clear. He froze as he couldn't believe his eyes. _Poppy._

Standing just feet away from him, the small long haired brunette turned her eyes to him and froze as well. Time stood still for them as their eyes met. _Tora._

**The End**


	8. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a Valentine's mixer, Poppy meets several men who don't quite make her feel the spark. But how can she feel the spark when half their faces are hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit late but since we're still in the month of love, why not.  
> I want to give a big thanks to strawberry_tora for the suggestion to write this. I hope this meets your expectations. :)  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy and please excuse my errors.

“ _Go ahead, feel my shirt. It's made of boyfriend material!”_

“ _I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Because mine was just stolen!”_

“ _I hope you know CPR, because you're taking my breath away!”_

“ _Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?”_

“ _If you were words on a page you'd be the fine print.”_

Poppylan stood by the cocktail table, sipping on her champagne. Letting out an annoyed sigh as she couldn't believe how many cheesy pick up lines these men were coming up with tonight. It was like their minds were set on middle and high school humor. She was starting to suspect their was a reason why all these men were still single. Looking around the room she took notice of all the shades of red, pink and white decorations along with heart shaped balloons. This was the last time she would listen to her friends on coming here. She was suppose to have a wing-woman but Erdene bailed last minute because her new beau had the night off. It wasn't like she could be really mad because Erdene had finally met someone she was really interested in and who was Poppy to interfere with love. Plus, there was part of Poppy didn't want to be alone tonight so she came to the party anyway.

So, here she was in the middle of the city attending a Valentine's Day singles mixer. To top it off, the host had the brilliant idea to theme it a masquerade. The social media announcement said it was to entice the big reveal at the end of the night when those who found someone special would have a full display of their new sweetheart's face. Feeling like she wasn't clicking with any guy so far, she went to the open bar with her empty glass. Waving at the bartender, she softly grinned and ordered a specialty drink. The Love Martini – red in color, garnished with a strawberry and the glass rimmed with white sugar. Upon receiving her drink, Poppy thought at least she could enjoy some love from her alcoholic beverage.

Wanting to go back to her spot, the moment she turned from the bar, Poppy noticed it was taken. Glancing around, she found the tables were taken. Watching people mingle and seemingly looking like they were really enjoying themselves. She was in the middle of tasting her sweet drink, when she saw someone approach her.

“Excuse miss?”

She turned her head to see the slender man. Had only a plain white eye mask on. His hair was slicked back but definitely blonde. When her eyes met his grey eyes, she blinked. “Yes?”

“Hi, I'm Greyson.” He held out his hand to her.

Poppylan saw his well manicured hand and took it. While shaking it she could tell how soft it was. “Hello. I'm Poppylan.”

He smiled and nodded. “I would ask you if you wanted a refill but I see you already beat me to it.”

She smirked and eyed her drink. “Yeah. It's really good. Have you tried it yet?”

He shook his head. “No. I don't like strawberries.”

Staring at him, she could tell he wasn't going to like her style already.

****

Tora was checking in his jacket at the entrance. He really didn't want to be there. Hated the fact that women always seemed to cling to him because he looked like a piece of meet. Already forcing himself to not roll his eyes as the pretty girl was checking him out while he was at the coat check. Practically ripping the ticket from her slender figures, he walked away. As he walked over to the entrance, he took out his phone. Quincey had set him up on a date. Reluctantly, he accepted mainly because he just needed to fill the urge. It had been awhile since he hooked up since he was constantly busy. Guess tonight was a good as any to meet someone who could occupy a few hours.

Unfortunately for him, the woman he was suppose to me, wanted to meet at this party. When she told him he had to dress up, he practically wanted to strangle Quincey. But his honorary brother persuaded him to go. If the date didn't go well at least there were other women around. So he went and gave in with the exception that he didn't get to wear a ridiculous mask. Good thing for him, Quincey had a few them. Upon stepping inside the party room, he saw it and felt so out of place. It was a good thing no one would recognize him. He hoped that no clan or enemy was around.

Inhaling a deep breath, he stood in his attire all black with his hair half up in his usual clean bun. A long sleeve, which he pushed up to quarter way, side button collar dress shirt. His dark fitted jeans styled to his leather laced up boots. He watched as already a few women and men were staring at him. Rolling his eyes through the black trim eye mask that had small touch of green around the eye cut out. Deciding to step away from the entry way, he strolled though the floor, trying to figure out which one could be his date.

“Hi there!”

He stopped and looked at a red head dressed in a peacock colors and matching mask. He took a minute to assess the situation before cleared his throat. “Hi.”

The woman was tall and slender, wearing a very tight dressed that accentuated her fake rack. Stepping closer to him, she looked into his eyes and smirked.

“Oh my...you are like a fine wine. The more of you I drink in, the better I feel.”

He had heard Quincey use that line before. Tora pressed his lips together and curbed himself from shaking his head. Not even in through the door and already being hit on with corny pick up lines. He would admit that some were creative but overall it made him uncomfortable. As he looked at this woman, he could tell that wasn't the woman, Quincey set him up with. The basics that Tora knew was the woman was supposed to have long blonde hair, tall but a curvy body. And, obviously the woman who was trying to wrap herself around him was nothing to his mystery date.

He continued to stare at her and smirked. “You know I'm sure when you walked in here tonight, you may have turned a few heads.”

She smiled as she tried to touch his arm. “You think so?”

Licking his lips, he nodded as he stopped her and nudged her to the side. “Yeah but you're turning my stomach.” He almost busted laughing when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Walking away from her, he heard her scoff and stomp off.

As he continued his way, it didn't take long before again he was bombarded with more pick up lines. Not just from women. Men who definitely would have gotten along better with Quincey instead of him. Each one, Tora rejected as his mood just kept dropping and getting fed up. If he didn't find this mystery woman soon, he would leave and forget it. Getting a piece of ass was not worth all this foolishness.

In trying to find a spot he could hide, he found himself look out to the dance floor and over by the bar. Debating if he should drink or not, he paused as his eye fell on something pink. Short, brunette and had one hell of a backside.

****

Poppy found herself shaking hands again with Greyson before he walked away. It turned out that they just weren't clicking as he initially thought. Poppy had proved to be a whole lot smarter than what her dainty look had offered. She could tell that he was nice but was too similar to her jackass ex-boyfriend. And, she wasn't about to go for jackass version 2.0. Turning back to the bar, she wondered if maybe she was giving off some sort of vibe. Maybe it was the way she was dressed. Looking down at her outfit, she couldn't see it. Wearing an elegant rose pink chiffon dress with a halter neckline, a sheer under bodice and a high low double layer skirt. Accompanied with a neck tie which ties into a bow. High strappy gold heels. All of which complimented her gold trim eye mask with subtle hints of pink. She had even done her hair in a slight messy up-do.

A sigh escaped her and was surprised when the bartender gave her another drink. Looking at the woman, she saw the slight shrug. “To cheer you up. I know it's not easy meeting someone new. Especially tonight and like this.” She pointed at the decorations.

Nodding, Poppy took the drink. Casually dipping her pinky into her drink and then licking it clean when she noticed the clear nail polish didn't turn. Smiling and secretly disliking that she was so mistrusting but hey a girl had to protect herself at all cost, right. “Thank you and yeah. Just when I think I've got a hit it turns out he's a miss.”

The bartender nodded as they began having a polite conversation since it was slow at that time. “I was like that too until I met my girlfriend.”

Taking a sip from her drink, Poppy nodded back. “Did you two meet at a mixer?” She grabbed the fruit from her glass and bit into it.

“Yeah. I was so ready to just give up for the night but then I told myself. 'If I don't at least try one more time, I'm going to be lonely for another year.'”

“So then what did you do?”

The bartender smirked. “I turned around, grabbed the pretty hand of the closest chick I could find and we hit the dance floor.”

“That worked for you?” Poppy was so surprised to hear how bold that move was.

Chuckling, the bartender's cheeks blushed. “Yeah. We've been together ever since. Tomorrow marks our third anniversary.”

Poppy smiled and nodded as she wished she could ever make it to that mark someday. Chugging back her drink, she used the napkin to dab her red lips off and set the glass down hard as she swallowed. “I get what you're saying.” She smoothed down the skirt of her dress and inhaled. “If I don't find someone interesting in the next couple of minutes. I'll be needing something stronger.”

The bartender nodded. “Sure thing but I doubt you'll need it. You're looking gorgeous.”

Poppy tilted her head in awe. Feeling just so generous, she dropped a good tip inside the jar. She turned around and face the rest of the party.

****

Standing off behind a decoration prop, alone and hidden from hungry vultures, Tora leaned his shoulder against the wall as he watched the short brunette in the pink dress. He was able to walk around and get a good side view of her. The reason of why he was there, completely forgotten. Entranced by her appearance, he was deemed a sucker for her smile. He couldn't hear what she was talking about with the bartender by something was telling him, he would like to see it closer.

Watching her as she casually nibbled on the strawberry garnish made him even hungry. He started thinking what he'd have to do in order for her to feed him a strawberry. His lips watered as his thoughts flashed an image of him eating right of her hand and kissing her dainty wrist. It was then he felt surprised. Surprised at himself for having such sudden thoughts. Shaking his head, he went back to focusing on her. Ignoring the slight ache in his pants.

His gold predator eyes watched his beautiful prey as she was still unaware of his presence. Trained to be aware of the background, he was pleased to know that no other man was approaching her. He wondered if she rejected them all but that didn't matter now, Tora was confident enough to know she would be leaving with him tonight. Now, he had to figure out how to get her to fail into his trap and keep her there.

The moment she walked away from the bar, he was in the middle of glancing around that he almost missed her. He trailed her with his eyes until she began circling around the room. He pushed away from his spot and went the opposite way. Thankful for his tall height, he was able to keep an eye out. Walking around and ignoring women was easy for him to do. He didn't care what they had to say. Side stepping them or pushing right passed them. His attention was on the small creature that he was now desiring to be in his arms. Following her movements, he held a sly grin. When she paused, he paused. It was hard enough to not just storm right in but he was liking this little game of his. The result would be even sweeter when they finally come to meet.

That grin of his faltered when a random man stopped her. Standing there, his fists urging to ball up, he watched her talk to the man kindly. He did not like what was happening. Some fuck intruding into his cat and mouse game. Hearing voices next to him, he turned his head and there were two women eyeing him. Glancing over them, their outfits although very tempting, did nothing for him. His mind was set on the pink angel across the room.

Turning his attention back to the brunette, he stood straighter when she had made eye contact with him. Staring at her a bit longer, he swore he saw the spark in her eyes. This mouth twitched into a smirk as she lost interest on that other guy and walked away. He continued his way around the side to meet her.

****

Poppy as surprised to see the big turn out. There was so many people now compared to the start. She had recognized faces from earlier, now set up with a lucky partner. She wondered if they would last or they just matched for one night lately. Then, a thought came to her head and she giggled to herself. How many babies would arrive nine months from now because of tonight. Shaking her head, she made her way around. Suddenly she was stopped by a man she had met earlier in the night. He obviously already buzzing from alcohol and didn't seem to recognize her. Arching an eyebrow, she waited for him to speak his sentence in slight slurs. Yeah, like that was attracting on a guy.

She was listening to the music from the speakers, not really caring about the guy making a fool of himself, asking questions that she already answered. How many times would she have to repeat her job occupation? How many times would she tell him thank you for complimenting her dress? She sighed as she glanced around and found someone who was new. At the moment, he was looking at the women near him but when his head turned to her, Poppy froze. A shiver sent down her back and a tiny gasp escaped her lips. The pull. His eyes were pulling her in. Feeling her face warm, she turned back to the man and excused herself without a care. She walked away as fast as she could. Turning to look back where she saw that tall man, she frowned. He was gone. Biting her bottom lip, she wondered if he even there.

It was then she saw him again. He was walking around too, watching her. Feeling the warmth in her face again, her feet pulled her towards his magnetic field. Weaving through the crowd, they maintained eye contact. Her heart was practically pounding outside her chest as she already curious about this mystery man. She could tell he was very tall and his outfit peaked her enough to know what he was hiding underneath those clothes. Rubbing her lips together, she prayed that her lipstick had not come off.

It was then a small group of women and men passed right in front of her, laughing and enjoying their time. Heading straight to the dance floor. Poppy watched them go and waited until her path was free again. When it was, she looked to the last time she saw him and he was gone. She began looking around, turning her body in circles. Making a full circle, she walked a littler further and behind the sheer curtains and LED candles set up, she spotted him. He was sitting in a small red curved loveseat. Sitting like he owned it, better yet, like a God on his throne, he was watching her. Walking around to the other side of the curtain separators, she made eye contact with him.

“Hi.” His voice low and husky.

She paused and blushed before she continued to walk over to him. “H-hello.”

He offered her the seat next to him and smirked when she didn't hesitate to take it. “What's your name?”

Her eyes slightly widened seeing dimples on his cheek. Oh she was a goner for sure. Meeting his eyes, she sweetly spoke. “Poppy.”

He arched a brow. “Bobby?”

She shook her head. “No. Poppy. It's actually Poppylan. I'm named after the flower.” She stared him wondering if he was really bad at hearing or just toying with her.

He nodded as he suavely leaned closer to her. Behind his black eye mask, his intense eyes latched onto hers. “Interesting.”

God, his was definitely something alright. Poppy kept thinking to herself. Unable to break his stare, she felt herself light up, like a fire. Wanting to keep his attention, she decided to play coy and flirt back. “You know my name but what is yours?” She leaned closer to him, inches from his face.

He could almost feel her breath in his face. Fighting the urge to just devour her, he softly chuckled. “I'm not named after a flower if that's what your thinking.” He winked.

His wink snapped her out of it for a moment. She froze as her mind began thinking how to reply. Nibbling the inside of her mouth, she tried to hide a smirk. “So you want to play a guessing game huh? Okay, I can play.”

“Careful. You don't want to start playing with fire.” He froze and tilted his head as he thought about what he just said. More the way he said sounded very dorky. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “That sounded better in my head.”

Poppy had her brows arched and let out a soft giggle. It was like he wasn't the cool and suave guy he thought he was. Naturally, she found it cute. Not wanting to give up their little game, she continued. “I'll do the alphabet game.”

Looking back at her still, he was curious. “Alphabet?”

Smiling, she nodded. “Yeah, I'll say it each letter and you stop me when I'm on it.” Her sexy flirtatious ways out the door. Who was she kidding, Poppy always reverted back to her sweet and playful self.

Her cheeks puffed up with her smile and Tora found himself enjoying it. It didn't bother him that she was being playful. Licking his lips, he nodded. Giving into her little game. “Okay.”

“Then when I get to the letter, I have three guesses.”

“What happens when you don't get it right?”

She paused. “Umm...” Her eyes dropping down to his hand on his lip and noticed how big they were. His whole body was big and muscle. She knew he worked out on the daily. Her eyes had noticed the tattoos peaking underneath his sleeves. Before she could even start thinking how far they went up, she cleared her throat and looked back up to him. “I'll um...invite you to dinner.” She said the first thing that popped into her head.

For Tora, tonight was no longer about getting laid. It was turning out to be more interesting just talking to her. The mention of dinner, he was all in. He would take anything to keep seeing her. “Alright, I accept that deal. Remember three guesses only.” He held up his three fingers.

She giggled and nodded. She watched him sit back as if he was waiting for her to start. “I'm going to start backwards then.” She always did the opposite, in hopes that she would get a lot closer to his name that way. When he nodded at her, she smiled. “Z...y...x...w...v...u...t...T?”

Tora had smirked when she said the letter which made her repeat it and he nodded. He kept looking at her amazed at how smart her strategy was.

Poppy leaned back in the loveseat, pressing a finger to her lips. “Your name starts with a T. Hmm.”

“ _For those that have stuck around, we're about to do the countdown for the mask reveal._ ”

Tora turned his head over to see people crowding the dance floor, excitedly waiting. He was excited too. He would get to see her face and hoped she liked him back. Moving closer to her again, he dropped his voice enough for her to hear. “What are your guesses?”

Her head had to tilt up to look at him and smiled.

“Thomas?”

He shook his head. She stared at the green around his eye mask.

“Tatum?”

Fully smiling at her, he shook his head again. “One guess left sweetheart. Better make it a really good guess.”

“ _10...9..8..7._.” They turned their head over to the crowd briefly before turning back to pay attention to each other.

Like she was searching in his eyes for the answer, her mouth began sounding off possible starts to his name. “Th-ta-tu-tri-ty-te-to...” When his chin dip down, she knew she was closer. “To..?” He smiled and winked.

“ _3..2..1!_ ” The crowd cheered as they began pulling off their masks and their pure enjoyment echoed through the room.

Tora purposely didn't make the move to remove his mask. “What's it going to be?”

She kept staring at his face. “To...rin?”

Pfft. Pfft. He shook his head. “Guess you're inviting me for dinner.” He then reached over and slowly removed his mask.

Her eyes widened as she stared at this handsome man. He was gorgeous and his eyes were just everything. “Oh wow...” Blushing and embarrassed that she was staring, she then removed her own eye mask.

Finally being able to see how attracting she was. He clearly could see how big her brown eyes were. “Beautiful.” He found himself leaned even closer until their lips touched. Sweet and tender. They both didn't intend to kiss this fast but it just felt right. When he pulled away, breathlessly, he whispered. “Tora.” licking his lips, tasting her sweetness and loving how heavenly her lips felt.

Her eyes were still closed when he spoke. Snapping them open, she looked at him. “W-what?”

“My name is Tora.”

“Tora.” She repeated it again. Looking at how vibrant his eyes were looking at her, she reached up and touched his cheek. “You're eyes are like a tiger too.” She was already mesmerized by him.

Keeping an ear to their surroundings, he heard the music go back and people getting rowdier. Leaning into her touch, his eyes traveled around her face. The way she was looking back at him, like a piece of meat, didn't bother him one bit. He told himself that she could look all she wanted. “Want to get out of here? We can have that dinner now.”

Definitely interested in this man now, she wanted to keep talking with him. “Yes please. I don't think I can live off just strawberries tonight.” She slightly giggled.

Like a light turning on his head, he remembered what exactly he tasted on her lips. “But you tasted great. I love strawberries.” He realized she was drinking quite a bit and knew food was the best choice tonight. If things continued going well, he'd kiss her again and again until sunrise.

Her eyes sparkled brighter. “Me too.” She smiled before watching him get up and offer his hand to her. She took it, liking that he helped her up and marveled that he tucked her hand under his arm, linking them together. They walked out the venue talking about where they should go.

Over by the bar, the man named Greyson, the very one who disliked strawberries was successfully talking with a tall long haired blonde and curvy. The couple smiling at each other as the woman told him about the blind date she was suppose to meet but she was more interested in him now. Behind them, the bartender watching Poppy leaving with her new found love and smiling as she was right.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some visuals are on my IG: @jupiterssun24 in my story.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story in the works but I'm all ears for future suggestions. Big or small, I'd love to hear your ideas. :)


End file.
